Those Three Words
by Randomly Sarah
Summary: Bella has moved to forks to live with her brother Emmett and her dad Charlie. Then she meets Edward... is it love? Or not...Read to find out... please review. rated M for lemons.
1. Hi

**B P.O.V.**

Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. Call me Bella. My dad is Charlie Swan. I'm more like him in ways. Then there's my mom Renée. She's more optimistic. I'm going to live with my dad. My mom remarried, I never really liked Phil. They are moving to Florida. We lived in Oklahoma. It's going to be weird living with my dad. But the upside about moving is that I get to see my brother, Emmett. I also get to meet his friends and girlfriend her name is Rosalie Hale. She has a twin brother that's one of Emmett's _best_ friend, Jasper Hale. Then there's his Cullen friends. Edward and Alice. Edward is another best friend of Emmett. I was getting off the plain when I was going to meet my best friend… The floor. But I didn't meet it a pair of strong arms caught me. And said

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen."

"Aren't you Emmett's best friend? I'm his little…" I got cut off by my brother yelling.

"BELLA!!!" he yelled

I was prepared for the bone- crushing hug.

"Emmett can't breathe."

He started laughing and said

"Dude where you been all these years?! You look so much like… A girl!"

" Gee thanks bro… And F.Y.I I _am_ a girl!" I snapped back

Then I heard a high pitched screech. Then looked up to see it came from a black haired pixie like human.

"HI BELLA…"

She was interrupted by Emmett saying

" Bella this is… Alice."

Then I saw a remarkable person stand next to Emmett and said

"Hello Bella, I'm Rosalie."

All I could say was.

" Wow your like beautiful…Why'd you fall for my brother?" I asked in confusion.

They all laughed but then Emmett stopped and said.

" HEY! That is not funny. Let's go before we get kicked out. Cause those security guards look like they're going to pounce. Oh wait Jasper this is Bella. Bella this is Jasper. You've already met Edward…" He winked at me. I blushed scarlet red. Then I heard Emmett yell…

" TEAM H. GO!" Then Rosalie and Jasper were gone.

"TEAM C. GO!" He yelled. Then Alice and Edward were off.

"TEAM S…" he got cut off by me saying.

"Emmett I get it. Let's go." Then we were off. We took short cuts and got to the cars first. Once everyone was at the cars we went to Charlie's and hung-out. Once everyone left I went upstairs to unpack my suitcases. Then I went to shower. After that I was really tired and went to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------

**the next day**

" What's up for today?" I asked Emmett

" School."

"Wait what?!"

" S-C-H-O-O-L. Get it, got it, good. Your in the same grade as Edward… And Alice. You know I since a weird vibe that y'all like each other.?"

"What? No… I'm not going to tell you if I like anyone." And I do like him I can't tell anyone though. But I'm sure Alice will find a way to find out. That's what I'm scared of. Alice. I rushed upstairs to get dressed. I got out a black t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans and of course my converse. Went to the bathroom and put on my make-up. Then put my hair up. Then once I got everything ready and stuff I went to get in Emmett's HUGE jeep. I tried to hop in but I almost fell out but Emmett caught me.

"Thanks…"

"Don't mention it."

"Ok." Once we were on the road I asked

"What's the school like?"

"It's cool, I guess…"

**EM P.O.V**

Red light. Green light… GO EMMETT GO!!! La La La.

Please help me get from worse to better before these tears…**( AN. The song is ****Take Me**** by Hawk Nelson)** Oh… that's a nice car… OH SHIT! I just ran a red light. I'm dead my dad was right there at the other light!. Then I heard Bella say

"Emmett LOOK BEFORE YA GO!"

"Ok" Then we were at school.

**B P.O.V**

"I'm gonna go to the office."

"Ok" I got all my papers and stuff then went to my first class. No one was in the class so I pulled out my Ipod and listened to the song The Antidote by: Story of the Year. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I almost hit the person in the head. The person said.

"Hey I'm Mike. Aren't you Isa…"

"Yeah. Call me Bella." Then the teacher walked in and said

"Ah I need you to move over there. That seat is taken."

"Yes sir."

" Please take your Ipod off and put it away."

"Yes sir." But I didn't. I took down my hair and took an earphone out. Then the room started filling. Then I heard someone sit next to me. It was the pixie…Alice.

"HI BELLA!"

"Hi Alice."

"This is cool we get to sit next to each other."

"Yep."

"How long you been in here?"

"A while."

"Wow." Then the teacher started his lesson… Which I already knew. I was still taking notes but paying no attention to the teacher. Then the bell rang. I went to my other two classes and again I already learned the lesson. Then it was lunch time. I had pretty much all my morning classes with Alice and Jessica. I didn't really like Jessica. I saw where Emmett sat. So after I got my drink and went over to sit with my big brother.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause Emmett is a pig and fixed a big breakfast. No offence Emmett."

"Oh…" I looked up to see it was Edward I was talking to and said

"Sorry."

"It's ok I get it new school and stuff."

"I hate new schools so that's why I'm in a bad mood."

"Oh… What class you have next?"

"Uh… Biology."

"Me too. I'll take you there."

"Ok. Thanks." I looked over at Emmett he was looking at us like we were crazy and something else I didn't get what. It was time to go to biology. Edward said it was time to go so we went.


	2. Nothing more than friends right?

"So…"he said

"Yep…"

" So did Alice invite you to or house yet?" he said sounding hopeful.

"Yeah she did, I'm going today."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah I guess."

"You get to see me."

"Yeah I know…"

"Does Emmett know?"

"Yes mother." I started laughing he just glared at me. I laughed even harder. We were at the class by now. Every seat was full. Except one… Which was by Edward. Emmett said when I saw Edward I '_swooned_'. I mean that is so last year. Alice would say that. I chuckled. Out load. Everyone looked at me. I said

"Sorry thought of something funny." And I sat next to Edward. Once again I knew what the lesson was about. So I doodled on stuff.

"What are you doing?" Edward whispered

"Doodling"

"Why?

"I already know this."

"Oh…"

"Yep."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure…"

"I know this sounds like second grade but… do you like me?"

"Edward…"

"You don't have to tell me… I talked to Emmett and he hasn't talked to me since…"

"When did you talk to him?"

"Yesterday" I didn't talk at all threw the whole day… when the last bell rung I went to Emmett's jeep and got in. I yelled outside…

"Emmett can we please go home!!!"

"Yeah gosh!" When I got home I cooked supper then went to my room. Shut the door. I called Alice

( **bold is the phone** AN)

**Ring… ring….**

"**Hello?" Alice said**

" **Hey it's Bella."**

"**oh hey I' so excited…"**

"**Yeah that's why I called. I can't come."**

"**What. Why?"**

"**Edward."**

"**WHAT DID HE DO?!"**

"**Nothing Alice calm down."**

"**Ok… tell me what's wrong?"**

"**No"**

"**Please."**

"**Ok he said…" then the pixie guessed**

"**He likes you?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**I KNEW IT! Do you like him?"**

"**Yeah" damn it she got me I told her**

"**Y'all should so go out."**

"**I'm going to hang up…" I threatened **

"**Come over please."**

"**Fine for you. Only because I love you"**

" **ILOVEYOUTOO! Thanks see ya soon."**

"**bye."** End of line. I got packed and sighed. Then went down stairs and said…

" I'm doing to Pixie's." I told Emmett

"Ok."

"see ya later."

"don't call I'm gonna be wit Rosalie and we're gonna…"

"I get it. Be_ safe_."

" I'll try"

"Smart ass." I muttered

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Then Alice was here and honked

"Bye." Then I was out the door and got in the car. A yellow Porche. Wow.

"Your hangin out with Edward."

"ok"

" Cause Jasper is coming over"

"K"

"BELLA YOUR KILLING ME!!!"

"My bad" we were at her house by now I said

"I'll hang out with Edward."

"YAY!"

"Your welcome"

"THANKS!" I looked at the window to see Edward looking dead at me. I smiled and waved. He did the same. I got my stuff and ran inside. I went up to Edward and hugged him and whispered in his ear and said

"I like you too." This was going to be fun


	3. sorry guys

Hey guys. This is _not_ a chapter. I haven't been updating cause school and cheerleading but now cheerleading is over. I miss it. Lol. I have a school project. So I'm sorry and yall are not helping me with my story I don't know if it's good! So please review. I love writing but I'm having a _**major**_ writers block. So please don't get on to me. I need time to think but review my other ,Sarah


	4. I hate this part!

"Wait what?" he said

"You heard me."

"Are you playin?"

"Maybe and maybe not." He sighed.

"Well where's your room?"

"What?"

"Alice and Jasper don't want me to bother them. So I need a place to crash."

"Oh right." He blushed

"I've never seen you blush."

"Yeah neither has Alice but please don't tell her cause she'd make fun of me till I die."

"Oh I won't. It'll be our little secret." Then he showed me his room. He told me where to put my stuff.

"What ya wanna do?"

"Well I want to take a shower. You can do what ever till I get out."

"Ok." I went into his bathroom. It was surprisingly clean. I was not used to it. Cause sharing a bathroom with two guys is hard to keep clean. I turned on the shower. Let it warm up I went into Edward's room to get my clothes and my Ipod and speakers. Then went back into the bathroom. Then turned on my music and played what ever the song was on. It was How Do I Breathe by: Mario. Then I got undressed and got into the shower. Then I started laughing at the next song it was Rock You Like A Hurricane by: The Scorpions. My dad rubbed the song on me. Also Guitar Hero 3. I was washing my hair then my body then I got out. Then the song Full Circle by: Drowning Pool. But I changed it and played Always by: Saliva. I started singing with it while I was drying off. Then I got dressed. Then dried my hair. Then brushed it and put it in a bun. I was so tired. I went to open the door and hit something. It was Edward's head.

"OW!!!" he yelled

"Your fault. Your head was in the doors way…"

"Can I hear you sing?"

"No looks like you already have."

"Ok." He said

"Just like that you're not going to throw a fit or something. Just give up?!"

"Yep." Then I just stormed out of the room and went down stairs. Why was I getting upset that I don't have to sing for him? That makes no since. I was going to sleep on the couch. I got a pillow and my Ipod and fell asleep. But I felt like I was being moved at night. So I woke up and saw Edward carrying me I'm guessing to his room. So I started screaming at him.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE NEAR YOU! PUT ME DOWN! I _**HATE**_ YOU!" That broke him. He dropped me on the ground. I screamed when I hit the floor

"Fine." He said. Then went up the other stairs to his room. I ran up the stairs. I got my stuff out of Edward's room quietly. I went back all the way down stairs. I got my shoes on. Then walked home. But first I wrote Alice a note.

_Alice,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave. I can't take staying with Edward. He was listening to the door when I was in the shower. He wanted to hear me sing. But I told him it's too late. And I slept some what on the couch. But then he tried to carry me to his room. But I was mad at him and didn't want to be any where near him. You probley heard me scream at him. Sorry if I woke you. He dropped me on the floor when I told him I hated him. I'll talk to you later I need to go home. Or away._

_Thanks for trying,_

_Bella_

I folded it and put Alice on the front. And ran outside it felt good. When I got home I put up my stuff . Then I went for a really long walk. I left my cell phone at home. So no one would bother me. But Alice found me.

"Get in." she said

"No."

"Why?"

"I want to be alone for a long time. And hopefully I'll die. Just burn my ashes."

"No. Now get in. Charlie is worried sick about you. And your little note missy is gonna get you in so much trouble. Not only from me but Emmett."

"What's Emmett gonna do?"

"He's never seen Edward happier. But he went over to our house and saw him. Edward looks crushed, destroyed, and worst of all hurt."

"Oh well."

"Do what.?!"

"OH WELL! HE DESERVES IT! HAS HE _NEVER_ HEARD OF PRIVACY?! I MEAN HE COULD HAVE ASKED ME TO SING FOR HIM NOT LISTEN TO THE DOOR!"

"Your stupid." I took off running. Looking for trouble. But then I saw Emmett.

"I'm ashamed of you."

"I'm not fighting with you. I'm gonna go to mom and Phil."

"AFTER WHAT PHIL DID TO YOU. YOU'RE STILL GOING BACK?!"

"Yes." I whispered. Then ran home. Once again I got all my stuff and got in my truck. And went to the airport. I called my mom. She said ok. I got my ticket and went on the plain. And fell asleep. I got 20 calls from Alice. 15 from Jasper. 30 from Esme. And 35 from Emmett. 50 from my dad. I didn't bother to call any of them. But I did start crying.

"Are you ok maim?" someone asked me. I just nodded

"Ok" they left me alone. The flight was over I got my stuff and started crying again. My mom tried comforting me. When Phil tried I slapped him. And yelled

"I DON'T WANT _YOU_ TO TOUCH ME OR EVEN TALK TO ME!!!" I yelled at him. In his face. He just nodded. Pathetic. When I noticed I didn't want to be here. But oh well it's better than Forks. I needed to be alone. We got to the new house in Florida. My mom showed me my room.

"Mom you do know this is temporary."

"Yeah why."

"Nothing just making sure."

"Ok." Then she left. I got into some pajamas and fell asleep. Crying myself to sleep. That was going to be a new thing when I'm here.

**AN**. So there you go. My chapter of heart break. I'll try to update. But please review! I only have 1. That's pathetic. I know y'all want to. So please do. ILY!


	5. Back But not to stay

It's been three days. The phone calls quit. I thought they forgot me. They didn't. they started e-mail, mom's cell ,and the home phone. I ignored all. It was my time to be alone. But one day they got me. They used a privte number.

"Bella come back…" I hung up before they could finish. I went to bed early that night. I wanted a drink. I was being quiet when I heard my mom on the phone.

"No. she wants to be left alone….. I know but… she doesn't need that… fine… I don't care… SHE'S MY DAUGHTER TOO CHARLIE!!!" I didn't believe it my dad yelling at mom. I felt like crying. I ran to my room… loadly.

"Bella… come here please." I went to her.

"Talk to your dad and Emmett."

"Fine." I had the phone

"BELLA COME HOME PLEASE!"

"No I'm staying with mom for a while…"

"Has he hit you yet." That was Emmett

"No. and it's none of your buissness…"

"IT'S MINE.!" That was dad

"Yeah I know dad."

"Why didn't you tell me he hits you."

"Cause you'd make a big deal of it when it's…"

"Yes it is."

"Just leave me alone." I hung up. I ran upstairs. And listened to Last Resort by: Papa Roach. And cried myself to sleep. The next day I heard a bang on my door. I went to open the door and Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and last buy not least Edward. I felt like crying a gain. But stood strong.

"What are y'all doing here."

"We came here to take you back." Alice said

"No. it's my time alone."

"It's been a week." Alice said

"Oh well that's not long."

"That's not what you think." She said

"No I think it's not that long."

"Pack her things. Everything that she had before but leave her something to wear on the plain. Something comfortable but cute." She told Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. Edward disappered.

"NO DON'T I NEED TIME ALONE!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I'm surprised Renee didn't come in.

"Shh. Your mom is asleep." Alice said

"Not for long." I ran out of the room and woke my mom up. She didn't get up. I went down stairs. And saw Edward. I ran back upstairs.

"Wait." He said

"What?" I asked annoyed

"Why'd you leave?"

"Why'd you come?"

"To get you back"

"Well this isn't going to help. Cause I should go back on my own will. Not yours."

"You're right."

"I know"

"It was Alice's idea."

"Remind me to kill her."

"WHAT?!" that was Alice

"I wasn't talking to you Alice but to late. I'm going to kill you before you leave. Without me."

"No your coming"

"Nope"

"Fine then ,we're staying."

"WHAT!" That was Emmett.

"We are staying. Till Bella comes with us."

"I'm not. Bella should make her up her own mind." Then he was gone with Rose

"Ok. Bella you have your own head. We're going to leave. But you promise to come back?"

"I'll try."

"I'll miss you. I already do. Love you." She said then was gone into the car waiting for Edward and Jasper.

"Bye Bella." Jasper said. "Please come back Edward and Alice have been crying."

"Ok Jasper. Bye" he went outside

"Goodbye Bella. I'll miss you."

"Bye Edward." I gave him a hug. It was hard to let go.

"Bye" then he was gone. I broke out crying.

**AN. **Ok I'm done with writing for today. Please review! ILY!


	6. i'm back but i hate it

I should wait maybe a week. Right? No I go in a few days. But I can't. I can't say " Mom, you do know a few days ago Alice came and wanted to take me with her… they want me to come back. Soon…" No that won't work. Well I should be focusing on things that are happening now. Like stuff that doesn't involve Forks. I hate it here. I have no friends. It's too humid. I have no Charlie, no Emmett, no Rose, no Alice, no Jasper, and worst of all no Edward. I feel so bad that I did what I did to Edward. Alice is right. I am stupid. GAH! Ok now is the part where a random person comes up and hits my head and says " Should've had a V8." Man I'm stupid. How many times am I going to say that today? Let's go for 100. I'm going to Forks today. No matter what I'm going today. I'm going to surprise them. It's been what… Two days since they left. Damn. That's not long and I'm going crazy. I'm gonna call Charlie.

**(bold is phone)**

**Ring… Ring… Rin…**

"**Bella?"**

"**Yeah, dad I'm coming home today. Don't tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise."**

"**Ugh… too late. They're all over here crowded around me. When I said "Bella" they came rushing. All but Edward." What I'm hurt that's not right the only reason I'm coming back is to get things right between us.**

"**Damn." I muttered**

"**Just come home it doesn't matter if it's a surprise or not. Come home."**

"**I miss you dad."**

"**I miss you too Bells. So does everyone else in this room too close to me. That's a little to close… BACK OFF!" I started laughing. Like crazy. It was hilarious.**

"**Edward probley misses you the most out of all of us. He's heart broken, Bells he needs you."**

"**I know and promise to tell him I miss him more than anyone else and anything else and that we have to talk. Not on the phone face to face."**

"**Gee thanks Bells. You miss him more than me. And yet I'm your father."**

"**Dad."**

"**Sorry I'll tell him what you said. I promise. I've never seen anyone look so… hurt. And Alice is mad at you."**

"**Why? What did I do to make her mad at me?"**

"**You miss Edward more than her."**

"**Does she plan for me to miss her more than Edward? When she wants us together? I swear that girl is bipolar." He started talking to Alice.**

"**Yeah she wants you to miss her more than Edward."**

"**Screw her too."**

"**Isabella Swan. I'd never allow you to say that. I only excpect it from Emmett." I could hear Emmett say "HEY THAT"S NOT RIGHT!"**

"**Bye dad I love you. Tell that to everyone. Don't forget Edward. Though I know he can hear me cause he's in the living room and y'all are in the kitchen."**

"**Ugh… Bells I don't know how to put this. Edward left when I said your name."**

"**What?"**

"**I guess it's too hard for him to talk to you Bella."**

"**That's not right."**

"**Your right."**

"**Well bye guys."**

"**Bye Bella love you we'll see ya soon." End of line.**

I went upstairs. I went to make a CD. I put Itunes on and made a CD. The songs were…

I hate this part by: The Pussycat Dolls

Rehab  by: Rihanna

The Call by: Regina Spektor

Be My Escape by: Relient K

Nothing Without You by: Relient K

Taste The Poison by: Story Of The Year

Burning Years by: Story Of The Year

In The Shadows by: Story Of The Year

Walking On Air by: Kerli Koiv

Addicted by: Saving Abel

Don't Hold Back by: The Sleeping

In God's Eyes by: Saving Abel

Trying To Clear My Head by: Saving Abel

I labled the CD ' road to home.' Then I went to pack. I got all my stuff.

"Bella? Where are you going?" my mom asked

"Home."

"Well. Your going already?"

"Yeah. I think I'm ready."

"No your not!" Phil said. BAM! He hit me right there in front of my mom he usely saves it for when she's not home or in the room.

" HOW DAR YOU!" my mom screamed at him. She doesn't see it. It happens to her too. She was hit right in the sight of me. When I get in the road I'm calling the cops and tell them what happens every time. Better yet I'm gonna tell my own cop. My Daddy. I don't get my mom. She gets hit all the time and yet never splits. I don't understand. He has a fist. She has a gun. Charlie and Emmett gave it to her when I first told Emmett that Phil hit me. My mom's life is like the song Gunpowder and Lead by : Miranda Lambert. This is the part that's her life.

" I'm goin' home. Gonna load my shotgun. Wait by the door and light a cigarette. He wants a fire well now he's got one. And he aint seen me crazy yet. I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of… gunpowder and lead. (**a/n you should listen to the song to understand and look up the songs on the 'CD')** anyway only a little more of the song

"His fist is big but my guns bigger. He'll find out when I pull the trigger!" ok I'm done with it. That's a song I didn't put on my CD. I turned around and instead of my truck was a yellow Porche. Alice. Oh well it'll get me there faster. I put my stuff in the back and backed out of the driveway. I went straight for the inner state. I put the CD in. I started to sing along to I hate this part by: Te Pussycat Dolls

"We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue

And right now radio's all that we can hear

Now we ain't talk since we left, it's so over due

It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here

The world slows down

But my heart beats fast right now

I know this is the part

Where the end starts

I can't take it any longer

Thought that we were stronger

All we do is linger

Slipping through our fingers

I don't wanna try now

All that's left's goodbye to

Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here

I hate this part right here

I just can't take your tears

I hate this part right here

Everyday, 7 takes of the same old scene

Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine

Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep

But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me

The world slows down

But my heart beats fast right now

I know this is the part

Where the end starts

I can't take it any longer

Thought that we were stronger

All we do is linger

Slipping through our fingers

I don't wanna try now

All that's left's goodbye to

Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here

I hate this part right here

I just can't take your tears

I hate this part right here

I know you'll ask me to hold on

And carry on like nothing's wrong

But there is no more time for lies

'Cause I see sunset in your eyes

I can't take it any longer

Thought that we were stronger

All we do is linger

Slipping through our fingers

I don't wanna try now

All that's left's goodbye to

Find a way that I can tell you

That I gotta do it,

I gotta do it,

I gotta do it

I hate this part

I gotta do it,

I gotta do it,

I gotta do it

I hate this part right here

I hate this part right here

I just can't take these tears

I hate this part right here "

It was a really long drive. Soon I had to pee. I was also very thirsty. Then someone was calling me.

"**Hello?"**

"**Bella?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Where are you?"**

"**Gas station. Who ever I am talking to I have to pee and I really thirsty so can I go pee real quick and I'll put you on mute."**

"**Ok Bella. And it's Jasper." **I went to pee once I was done I went to get a slushy. Cherry flavor. My favorite.

"**Yo Jasper you there?"**

"**Yeah homie where you be?" he was playing along.**

"**Well homez I be going to da car."**

"**Ok home skillet biscuit. How long you is away?"**

"**it be like only and hour or two."**

"**ok I gots to go I'll see you later my homie. Peace!"**

"**Peaces my homez." End of line**. I was laughing the hole time. Then I got to the Cullens house my homie said they'd be there. They were in the back yard. No one was in the house I set my stuff next to the door. I went to the back door. I looked out the window and saw the guys playing football the girls were sun tanning it was a hot, sunny, summer day. I went out quietly. I wanted to play football. I was Emmett's team.

"DOWN, SET…"

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled like the first day he saw me in the airport.

"Yeah I'm here… yo my homez." I said to Jasper

"Sup." I looked around. Edward was gone. I ran inside to find him at the counter.

"We need to talk." I said

"I don't want to."

"well that's the main reason I came back!"

"Well go back."

"NO! I don't want too!"

"Why do you do this Bella?! You come into _**MY**_ home and scream at me!"

"I try not to but…"

" BUT WHAT BELLA! HUH ? WHAT!" he screamed at me.

EM P.O.V

We tried not to listen. We went back to what we were doing.

B P.O.V

"I don't know why." I whispered

"WHAT DON'T YOU KNOW BELLA?! WHAT DON'T YOU KNOW?!" I was in full crying now. But I found strength to scream at him.

"I DON'T KNOW EDWARD! I'M STUPID! YOU KNOW IT! I KNOW IT! EVERYONE KNOWS IT!" I went in to crying again. Emmett came in and punched Edward I thanked Emmett and I told everyone but Edward I was going to Charlie's. I got my stuff. Then I went home. And went to my room and cried


	7. i'm back and lovin it

It's been one day. I have been in my room since then. My brother is the only one that's aloud in my room. No one else is going to talk to me. Only Em. I hate life as we know it. I hate the fact that I hate facts. I hate that I'm alive. I hate that I love Edward. Only Emmett knows. I'm pathetic. That's my new word. Either that petty. I like pathetic better. I'm so bored of this today I'm going out of this room and not coming back in unless sleep and clothes. I walked out of my room and said

"Today is the day I'm coming out and forgetting the past." That's when I noticed everyone there. Even Edward.

"Why hello good people."

"Oh jolly the maiden Bella has come out of her cave." Jasper said

"here here mate. You are the only one who understands me."

"Here here."

"I'm sorry to ruin your fun but Bella needs to get ready to leave her hut." Alice said

"Lass I'm afraid your thinking of Hawaii. Not from where Jasper and I are from."

"Yes Bella dear your right. I think Alice dear got hit with a coconut. On the head!" Jasper said

"Yes yes." I was laughing with Jasper at his joke about Alice. She was glaring at me and Jasper.

"Maybe your right but Bella your dead. So are you Jasper. Go get dressed Bella." I went upstairs. I was mad at Alice for ruining our fun. I laughed. I haven't laughed in forever. I'm so happy to see them. I missed them. Living in my "hut" it's not fun. Not even Emmett could make me laugh, I'm incomplete without my friends. I bet Edward couldn't even make me laugh. I bet he couldn't. You know why? He's a party pooper. Every party has a…

"Bella are you dressed?" Edward asked

"No leave me alone." I swear I'm bipolar. He walked in anyway. He could always tell when I was lying. It's not fair.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed already.

"To talk."

"He He. There we talked now go."

"Emmett talked to me."

"Good now go talk to him more. Maybe he'll ignore you this time."

"Well aren't you in a bad mood. To talk to your "lover"."

"EMMETT!" He came running in.

"I thought I could trust you and yet I can't I swear." I walked down stairs and told Rose something she didn't know

"Emmett wants to only have one kid not three like you do. And you know how he said that he was a virgin before y'all did what y'all do now every weekend. He wasn't he lost it to Jessica. They were in 8th grade. Bored at a party. I was the only one to know." I turned around and walk up the stairs to my room shut the door locked it and now I'm never coming out. I plugged my Ipod in to my speakers and played it all the way up so no one could her me scream at the top of my lungs. I was listening to Anthem Of Our Dying Day by: Story of the year. I listened to it al night. I only turned it up more when I heard them banging at my door. My dad went to Billy Black's house. To sleep and watch the game. I didn't sleep at all, neither did they. I'm staying in here forever.

"I'M NEVER COMING OUT! AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I HATE THIS LIFE I WANNA DIE! SO STOP WASTING YOUR TIME ON THE DOOR! I'M NOT OPENING IT!" I yelled over the music so they could hear me. I changed the song to Drowning by: Saving Abel. It's true I hate my brother. I rather live with Phil and mom. I'd rather die from him hitting me than starving myself. I decided it's time to come out of my room to get food. I opened the door.

"I'm hungry." I said as I walked past them the only one who followed me was Edward. I turned around and said

"What…" I couldn't finish my sentence because Edward's lips were on mine. It was a sweet kiss. But it wasn't the right time. Our first kiss should be on our first date. But no it's right when I'm trying to get food. I pulled back

"I'm hungry." I turned around and went to get some food. Once I did I ate it then went back to my room. Only letting Edward in.

"Ok so…"

"Yeah we need to talk."

"Now you say this."

"Yes. It's only because I said I didn't want to right now."

"No I said "We need to talk" and you said "I don't want too.""

"Well now we are."

"Ok."

"I'm sorry I was listening through the door the first day we actually started talking. I'm sorry I dropped you on the ground. I'm sorry that I yelled at you for yelling at me every time we talk. And most of all I'm not sorry for loving you."

"Wow. Where to start. I'm sorry I snapped at you for listening to the door while I was taking a _shower_. I'm sorry for yelling and screaming at you every time we talk. I'm sorry I screamed I hate you when you tried to carry me. I'm not sorry any more for loving you."

"Well thanks for loving me."

"Yeah you too."

"You are the craziest, most beautiful, girl I've ever known."

"You have meet your sister right?" I asked him

"Yeah I have but she's not beautiful to me."

"Well that's nice to know."

"Yeah I guess all that matters is that you love me and I love you."

"Yep."

"Your strange Isabella Swan I swear you are. But that might be one reason I love you."

"You're weird too you know why?"

"No why?"

"You're in love with a normal, average, teenager."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"In my case yes. In your's probley not."

"You don't see your self clearly."

"Well as long as you love me for me I'm good."

"Yes I do love you for you."

"Good. And I love you for you too."

"Good. You look tired you should sleep."

"You look tired too."

"Well I have to get home first. Silly."

"NO! stay my dad's at Billy's and I don't want you to go."

"Ok." He kissed me good night. I was already in my pajama's. Tonight I slept in Edward's arms. And I loved each and every part of it


	8. maybe a cancled party thanks to Edward

Gah! I can't believe how the time has gone by! I mean it was like yesterday it was summer. Now today is the day of my birthday. Can you believe it's already September?! Man I'm older than Edward. I want to die. If you notice I say that a lot now. I just don't like having parties and all that. Knowing Alice I'll have a party.

"Bella this is what you _need_. You have to have one. If you don't your going to be tied to a chair and sit there while we're getting ready for it. You know why I am doing this?" Alice said

"To kill me?"

"No so you can have fun."

"I am not going to have fun. I'm positive you're trying to kill me."

"Well fine. Be that way. I'll plan by myself. I'll ask Esme to help me."

"Good because I don't want to see this. You're killing me and I'm only 18. As of today, isn't that just nice on my grave it'll say…"

"BELLA LEAVE OR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! BUT I'M NOT CAUSE THAT WOULD HURT EDWARD! NOW LEAVE IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HELP!"

"Ok gosh!" I went upstairs to Edwards' room. I found him in there listening to my Ipod. I snuck up to him to hear what he was listening to it was You're Gonna Go Far,Kid by: The Offspring. I love this song, it's hilarious. I kissed his neck and he jumped.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Well no but I guess it's close. Oh by the way I'm Isabella Swan. It's nice to meet you. What's the name dear?"

"Bella…"

"Oh well hello Bella it's nice to meet you. Oh wait did I already say that? Oh well."

"Bella. You have got to stop with all these jokes and sneaking up on me!"

"Sorry."

"No you aren't."

"Duh, you know it. That was hilarious! Pure gold! Do you like that song?"

"Strangely. I do."

"Yeah I listen to it when I need a laugh." He pulled me into a hug. Like he hasn't seen me in years. It was sweet though. I love that about him. He does the right stuff at the right time. I came up here to complain about Alice yelling at me. The birthday girl!

"Eddie. Alice yelled at me."

"Love, please don't call me that."

"Well you call me "love" I can't have a name for you?"

"Yes that's it."

"Fine would you like me to call you babe?"

"I really don't care about the pet names. Just. All I care about is you."

"Aw! Edward! That is so sweet but not fair. When you say stuff like that I can't match up with it."

"Well it's true and it doesn't matter. Because all that matters is that you love me…"

"And I love you. I've heard this before Edward. But it does make me feel better… Babe." No that doesn't sound right. Before I knew we were down the stairs and the other stairs.

"Alice."

"Yes?"

"Why'd you yell at Bella?" she turned to glare at me and I stuck my tongue out at her. Man I was acting like a two year old.

"I yelled at her because she was being whiny and it wasn't right."

"Why was she…"

"Her party."

"I DON'T WANT ONE!!!" I stormed out of the room went and grabbed Alice's keys. And stormed out of the house.

"I'M STEALING YOUR CAR!" I went outside and ran to her car. I didn't want to be bothered at all today. I'm going to the meadow. Only Edward will know where I am. when I got there I laid down. Soon I heard someone lay next to me. I opened an eye. It was Edward.

"Nice exit. But today I'm going to get you a car." I didn't really care right now.

**E P.O.V ** (When Bella storms out)

I was getting on to Alice.

"Her party." Alice said

"I DON'T WANT ONE!!!" Bella yelled at Alice then stormed out of the room.

"We don't have to have one."

"Yes we do."

"It's her birthday. Don't you think if you were her and knew how much you hated parties. You would act like that…" I pointed to Bella leaving outside

"I'M STEALING YOUR CAR!" she yelled when she was outside. She shut the door.

"Thanks sis. You're so much help. If you throw this party say goodbye to your shoes and credit cards."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yeah I would." I went to get my keys. And stormed out of the house flicking Alice off when I shut the door. I knew where Bella went. She goes there when she needs to think, when she's mad, and when Alice yells at her. I parked my car. And saw my angle laying on the ground. I went to lay next to her.

"I'm sorry about Alice she needs to learn."

"Is she still having a party."

"Not if she wants to go around bare-foot and have no chance to buy new shoes. She wouldn't."

"What did you do this time to make my life more happier than ever?"

" I said if she throws this party her shoes and credit cards are dead."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Yeah you have. You can always tell me again."

"I could probley show better than I cam tell you."

"Oh really?" all she did was nod. She hopped on my lap. And… I don't know the right word for it. But all I knew was that we were making out by a minute. I groaned. Man she had an affect on me. Then Alice was calling me. Then I groaned for a different reason. Annoyed I pulled out my phone and answered it then hung it up. And went back to Bella. She was so beautiful. I love her and some day she'll be Isabella Cullen. I like that idea. I love her and she loves me. That's good for now.

**a/n.** ok there you go. It's short but awesome. I made it Bella's b-day. To speed things up because by Christmas I want to make the story to be on Christmas at the same time. Lol well go on and review now. I mean it. I love all of y'all but I need some reviews! Me writing is my gift to you and I would like a gift back. And I'm doing a count down for Christmas. Every time I write only 6 more days… I'm so excited maybe tomorrow I'll start typing up another chapter. But I don't know what to write about. But maybe a night's rest will do it. Because I'm still getting over being sick I've missed a hole week of school. So if I'm not updating it'd cause I have tones of work to do. Well lot's of love. Lol get it lots of love l.o.l sorry I have like a disorder I get distracted easily so if you say something I'll get distracted. Well. Review… READY. SET. REVIEW!


	9. i love him and shopping WOW!

**E P.O.V**

We stayed there what it seamed like forever. Until I got another call from Alice.

"Come home. Bring Bella we need to talk." She sounded a little hurt

"Alice we'll be there soon. But it's up to Bella if she wants to leave."

"Ask her now."

"Love, do you want to go back home?" I asked Bella

"Sure why not."

"Alice we'll be home soon." I answered in the phone.

"OK!" I got Bella up. She went to Alice's car. Before she got in I gave her a kiss. Short but passionate. She got in, I got in mine. I had to leave first because I was blocking Bella but knowing her. She'll find a way to get around. But she didn't she waited there patiently. I got all settled and hit the gas. I thought I was going to fast for Bella but I was wrong she apparently thought I was going to slow. She went to change lanes. I got a call from Bella.

"Your slow." I heard in the back ground a song. I think it's called When I'm Gone by: Simple Plan.

"Well to you. And you used to think I drove to fast when you're in the car."

"That was so long ago. Now I want my own car. So I can race you. And win."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. I got it in me. I'll just not drive fast around my dad. In which I got to stop at my house."

"Why?"

"You can go to your house I'll be there in a while."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too." End of line. I wander what she's going to do? She always does that. I put a CD in. I didn't know what was on it. But the first song was Someone like You by: Safetysuit. Bella made me this CD for Valentines Day. I got her a book that she had been staring at and once said she really wanted it so I got it for her. She told me she loved this song. She had been addicted to it for a long time. I bet she knew all the words to it. By then I was at the house. Alice was on the front steps watching something burn. I got out of the car and ran up to Alice. I was looking carefully at what she was looking at. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the plans to Bella's party. She really loves her shoes. And her credit cards.

"You were right." She said.

"I know but what about this time." She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I should've asked Bella if she wanted a party. Where is she?"

"She had to stop at her house." At that Alice smiled.

"What am I missing?"

"Oh. Nothing. You'll see later." I just shook my head.

"I'm taking Bella shopping since we're not having a party."

"Why?"

"Because. I want to." She was smiling devilishly. I was scared

"Ok just don't kill her. I need her."

"Oh don't I know it." Soon enough I saw Bella pull up. She got out of the car. Put her hands on her hips. Probley to stand her grounds. The way she was walking was mesmerizing. The sway of her hips. The look on her face. Pursed lips. Hmm. Love it. I have got to leave before I have to pull her up to my room and steal her away. Not like I haven't yet. She had me around her finger. Oh God did I love her. I had to leave. I got up. I gave Bella a kiss. Then ran up the steps and made my way to my room. I'd be there for a long time.

**B P.O.V **

"Alice."

"Bella I'm taking you shopping!"

"Fine don't kill me. I can't do that to Edward. I need him."

"Don't I know it." She took me to her car. She had her purse and keys out of my hand in a second.

"Can I drive since it's my birthday?"

"Yeah." She tossed me her keys. I got in and started the car. She got in and buckled up. She knew I was Emmett's little sister. I drive just like him. Fast and reckless. And it is creepy beyond this world. A cop's daughter driving over the speed limit. You'd think I would drive slowly. I used to at first. But now I don't. We got to the mall in 5 minutes with my driving. Alice was in shock. She couldn't even move. But after a while she snapped out of it. She made sure it was steal ground before getting out. I just rolled my eyes at her. Then I got out and locked the car. You don't know how much I love this car.

"Where to first?"

"I don't care."

"VICTORIA SECRET!"

"Why do you have to be so loud?"

"It's normal for me."

"Don't I know it." I remembered that phrase from her. We got in there. Got some bras and underwear. Alice got some revealing stuff. I got normal stuff. Boy shorts underwear. And some normal bras. I got this really cut one it was Royal Blue. It was lacey and it had a little bow in front. Then we went to Hot Topic. I love this store I got some skinny jeans and some snug tee-shirts. I was surprised to see Alice do the same. But they were light colors. Unlike me I got dark colors. But I got some light colors. Then we went to Rue21. I love this store too. I got some pajamas. And more jeans more shirts and some belts to match. Always Alice. Has to match. We went to Off Broadway Shoes. And I got some converse. When I say some I don't mean it Alice chose out like all of them for me. She knew that I love converse. Then she got some death walkers. The were pink and had these straps. That at least to me looked like shit. I hate the color pink. Hate it. Unlike Alice she got them and I nearly threw up. But I saw some more sneakers and fell in love. She told me to get them. So I did. She was to busy with trying on shoes. Unlike sneakers you can get your size and it'll fit. Not like those feet killers. After we got our AMAZING shoes we went to a bunch of other stores .we went to eat. It's like I went to heaven. Living with two guys makes you have an appetite. I got my food. Alice looked like she was going to throw up.

"Are you ok?"

"How can you eat like that and be so skinny?"

"Ugh… when you live with Emmett you get habits. And now eating is a habit."

"Oh. So it's like Emmett's fault?"

"Yeah, sure, Alice."

I don't know how you do it."

"Yeah neither do I." We finished eating and got all of our stuff and went home. I called it home because it felt like home. Jasper spent all his time there too.

"I'm driving." I said to Alice.

"Ok." Good cause the sooner we get home the more time I get with Edward. We got there in 5 minutes. I got my stuff which was like 20 bags filled to the top. And the bags were big. I'm so tired. Edward came up to me and gave me a really long kiss. And got most of my bags.

"Alice you killed her."

"She seemed fine earlier."

"Love, why don't you let Alice carry her bags."

"These are mine Edward."

"No way?"

"Yes way." I walked up to Edward's room got some pajamas and started to undress. Edward came in when I was putting on my shirt. I had no bra on. So he saw my breast. I looked at him. He was to frozen to move.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I should have knocked." He was about to turn around and run.

"Don't leave." I whispered. He turned around. And came up to me and gave me a kiss. It was really long. I looked into his eyes to see nothing but lust.

"Love, we can't do anything. Not until we are married."

"I wasn't going to ever change that." I told him. By that he went over to his closet and put something in his pocket. He got down on one knee. And said

"Isabella Swan. I promise to love you forever and always. We've been seeing each other for what 4 months. Wow. Any way. Will you marry me?" he asked. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Maybe I should say we haven't been dating a long time… I'm not ready. But I went ahead and nodded and whispered "yes."

"Really?"

"Yes. Edward YES!"

I was ecstatic. The person I love in the in the whole wide world asked me to marry him. And I said yes. He put the ring on my finger. It was beautiful. I love it.

"I love it. It's beautiful." At that he pulled me into a hug and kissed me with pure excitement. I loved him but right now I'm beyond tired.

"Edward I know how much you love me and all that but Alice made me really tired. So can I please go to sleep?"

"Yes. Good night love."

"Night Edward I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. More than you know it." Then I heard Edward get up and get some clothes and went to take a shower. I fell asleep. But later I felt Edward put his arms around me. Pulling me to his body. And kissed my arm.

**A/n hey guys 5 days till Christmas. There you go I need some reviews today. I'm really proud off y'all the other day I got 233 people reading my story including my sister and my best friend. They support me so much and you guys need to read my sister's story. It is on my favorites. What else? Oh yeah I love all my reviews. I have yet got a bad one. Doesn't mean make one up and post it. That would hurt my feelings. Well not y'all have a chance to review take the advantage and do so. Oh and all the songs that I mention. Please look them up. They are really good songs. I don't just give you the name and artist for no reason. Well ily all. Now READY, SET, REVIEW!!! **


	10. the games begin!

I woke up. Edward wasn't there. I felt like screaming. But then I saw a note. It said

_Love,_

_Alice has stolen me away for the day. I will miss you all day. I promise to call. Call me when you wake up. Alice says she is going to steal you tomorrow. But I said we haven't even went out yet to celebrate. So she'll be stealing you in two days. I know it sucks. I will see you later. Call me._

_Love always and forever,_

_Eddie (no matter how much I hate doing that. I did it for you Love. Don't show Emmett or Jasper. I love you call me… now)_

I folded it back up I set it on the dresser. I picked up my cell phone and called Edward.

**Ring…**

"**Love?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Come save me. I'm in hell. I don't know how you put up with this yesterday."**

"**Trust me you have a major hangover. I could sleep all day."**

"**You need sleep."**

"**Yeah I guess."**

"**I miss you."**

"**I miss you too sweetie. Don't worry about me have fun."**

"**IS THAT A MAN THONG?!" I started laughing.**

"**Are you okay babe?"**

"**No I think Alice is trying to put me in a thong." I heard in the background. "It keeps your balls still."**

"**Oh well it also gives you a super ass… sorry love that you have to hear this."**

"**Oh I find this hilarious. And your right thongs are uncomfortable. Trust me been there."**

"**You where thongs?"**

"**Some times. It depends on the day, occasion, mood, and who it's for."**

"**Have you wore a thong for another guy?"**

"**No. only you."**

"**WHEN?"**

"**Last night. That's why I said I had to go to my house. To get one on and to get some."**

"**How many do you have?"**

"**Not as much as Alice. You should've seen her yesterday. Disturbing."**

"**I bet. I miss you."**

"**You already said that."**

"**Your right." I walked out of his room. And headed to the kitchen.**

"**So what have you bought?"**

"**You'll see."**

"**I will?"**

"**Yes you will."**

"**How will I see?"**

"**Just wait and you will. What are you doing?"**

"**I'm in the kitchen getting some food. Oh gross."**

"**What?"**

"**Em… Rose… doing… it… on the… counter." I whispered**

"**GET THEM OFF! IF THERE IS ANYTHING MESSED UP CAUSE YOUR BROTHERS' SPERM… I SWEAR!" I took what he said and screamed**

"**GAH! GET A ROOM! OR A CAR OR YOUR ROOM AT OUR HOUSE EMMETT. EDWARD SAID IF YOU LEAVE ANYTHING BEHIND YOU DEAD! NOT ONLY BY HIM BUT ME, ESME, CHARLIE!" I screamed at them.**

"**Good love. Now go wake up my parents."**

"**Ok." I ran upstairs to his parents room. I shook Esme. She woke up**

"**What Bella?"**

"**Rosalie and Emmett were having sex on your kitchen counter." She jumped out of bed and ran down stairs.**

"**I gots this." I told Edward.**

"**Love I have got to go. I will be home hopefully before you're asleep. But if I'm not don't be afraid to sleep. Ok?"**

"**Ok I love you Edward."**

"**I love you too. Now go have fun. Sleep if you want."**

"**bye."**

"**Bye." End of line.** I went back to Edwards' room and took a bath. I had my music playing. I was really relaxed. When I got a call I had my phone on the side of the tub.

"**hello?"**

"**Love."**

"**didn't we just get of the phone with each other?"**

"**No. we got off 2 hours ago."**

"**No way. How did the time pass."**

"**What are you doing?"  
**

"**I'm in the tub. Care to join me?"**

"**I wish I could but I would push it. And I'm not there."**

"**Darn I really need help washing curtain spots…"**

"**Bella. We're not going to have sex yet."**

"**Edward please?"**

"**No. I have to go I will see you soon."**

"**Ok. Bye"**

"**Bye Love." End of line.** I missed him. But that really got him mad. I'm such an idiot for doing that. When I knew his answer. No not before we get married. When I don't get it. We are engaged so what's the point? I mean Alice is planning it already. So what's the point? I mad now I have to get out. It's 5:24 p.m. Holy crow! (A/n I say that all the time. It's a habit) I have spent forever in here. I'm tired now. I am going to watch a movie and snuggle in bed. I wanted to watch. Little Women I love this movie. I put it in the VCR and started it. Then I got in one of Edwards' T-shirts and a pair of underwear I goy yesterday. The color was Royal Blue. I love them they're lacy like the matching bra that I wasn't wearing. It was 8:30 p.m. and still no Edward. I had put in Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2 I love this movie too. I'm glad Alice has these. When Edward got home I was still awake.

"Eh boo." I said to him

"Yo what it be man?"

"Well I just be waiting for my extremely hot fiancé."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Super sexy too."

"really?" I sat on his lap. He groaned.

"Yeah. He's perfect. I love him. He's really smart too."

"For real?"

"Yeah." He lied down with me on top of him.

"Well I have a super, extremely hot fiancé too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll let you know a secret."

"Ok."

"She really turns me on when she has my shirt on and lacy blue underwear on and…"

"And?"

"I love it when she gets excited or something cause I see he nipples."

"Really?"

"Very sexy." He stated.

"Well my fiancé won't have sex with me, he is very stubborn."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. It's very annoying. I'm going to bed."

"Are you mad with me?"

"Yes."

"Well it seemed you really liked the complement on your breast."

"You only did that to see my reaction."

"How do you know? I could truly love them."

"Well they don't love you."

"Why is that?" I didn't answer. I just got up and went to go to pee. I really had to pee. Edward followed me.

"Can't I pee by myself?"

"No." I shrugged. Pulled down my underwear with Edward standing there. Then I went pee. I whipped. Then bent over to pull up my underwear. His breath was heavy. I just gave him a kiss on the lips. Two could play at that game. It was called "stubborn". Then I went to get in his bed. And pulled the covers over me. Edward was being a retard and got undressed in the doorway to the bathroom where I was facing. He only stayed in his boxers. Then got in bed. He tried to hold me but I got up and went to the guest room where I'm supposed to be. And locked the door. Like I said to can play at this game.

"Babe? What are you doing?"

"Being like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Stubborn."

"You were for real when you said that I was stubborn?"

"Yes. Because you are."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Let the game begin. Love."

"Bring it on babe."

"I'll be fighting harder."

"Nope. You've never been in a game with me. I nearly killed Emmett."

"Well I'm not like him."

"We'll see about that."

"Ok. Night."

"Good-night." Then I went to bed confident. Feeling hope that I _will _win. I am.

**A/n. hey guys tomorrow or later today I will update. I'm caught up in it. It's got me addicted to it. 346 people today have read this. I'm proud. Well I have gotten a lot of reviews today but wants more! Ok now's your chance. READY, SET , REVIEW!!! **


	11. yes i won but still caved

I woke up with more confidence. I got a pair of Edward's gym shorts. Then I ran down stairs starving I didn't eat at all yesterday. I saw Edward eating.

"Hey babe." I whispered in his ear. He groaned.

"Hello love." He saw what I was wearing dropped his spoon.

"Edward don't stare it's impolite." I said while not even looking at him when he was.

"So Alice what are we doing today?"

"Nothing. I thought you and Edward were going out?"

"Nope it's canceled. Edward was being difficult and wouldn't give me what I want and now we are not even touching each other because I don't want him to touch me until he gives in and loses."

"Well have fun with that."

"You are to tempting love."

"Not tempting enough though."

"I'm not saying no I'm saying wait."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Oh well."

"I'm not hungry anymore." I went upstairs to my room. I got some of my new clothes. Bra and underwear= lacy Royal Blue bra. Black thong

Shirt= black snug tee

Pants=skinny jeans

Shoes=Royal Blue converse to match my bra although Edward would never see it. Because he's stubborn. I grabbed my Ipod and went downstairs.

"Going for a walk. No followers at all. Not even Mr. Ass crack over there." They all laughed and I blew him a kiss and when I turned around u kicked my leg the shut the door. I was going somewhere don't know where though. I gat a call from Alice.

"**Hey."**

"**what underwear are you wearing? Thong?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Black?"**

"**Yeah why?"**

"**Oh nothing. And you are right y'all are being tough on each other. Edward is over here talking about you."**

"**Do what?!"**

"**You heard me."**

"**He's taking it too far. Tell him to quit or say good-bye to the Volvo. I have the keys with me right now." She was telling him.**

"**Love?" 'it' was on the phone.**

"**What do you want Edward?"**

"**Don't touch my car."**

"**Well quit talking about me."**

"**Babe. I love you but…"**

"**Your to immature to stay in? I win."**

"**What. No. you are tearing us…"**

"**ME?! WHAT ABOUT YOU?"**

"**Come home please."**

"**Fine." ** I hung up on him and started to walk home. Once I got there I was attacked with water balloons. Emmett, Jasper, and crack head were laughing like crazy. I was soaked. I took of my shirt only shirt. Edward say my new bra. Yay! Major turn on I could tell by his pants. Then Emmett and Jasper had their mouths wide open.

"Y'all are DEAD meat! ALICE… ROSE" I yelled they came out and saw me wet. And then balloons then the guys.

"WHY DID Y'ALL DO THAT?! BELLA HAS GOT NEW CLOTHES ON AND YOU RUINED HER CLOTHES!!!" they yelled at the same time and ran at them. I ran inside and put my shirt in the wash and I took of my jeans and all I was left in was my underwear and bra. I turned around and saw Edward. With a very big bulge in his pants. I ran for the stairs. But he caught me.

"Are you going to lose?"

"I just might."

"Really?"

"Yeah your just so damn tempting…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Edward it wasn't as fun as I thought it would be."

"same here. Bella I need you."

"Not here. You don't" we were kissing when we got to the room. He took off his shirt. My hand roamed all over his chest. He liked that. He moved to my neck

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked

"Positive." Then he got up and undid his pants and then he took them off. His hands went to my back and unclasped my bra. And took it off me carefully. And stared ay me with lust filled eyes. He went to one of my breast and took a nipple in his mouth and that caused me to moan. I was beyond wet now. He slid out of his boxers. He was huge! I have no clue how he was going to fit in me! He slid my thong off of me. Then he started planting kisses every where till he got where he wanted to be. He put one of his fingers inside of me and wiggled it around. He entered another. Until there was no more room left. This felt amazing. I was moaning and screaming his name.

"Bella I need you."

"Take me then." He did he got all his fingers out and licked them dry. His member was at my hole. He looked at me with permission. I nodded.

"It's going to hurt love."

"I know." Then he slowly entered me. Pain was there more than relief. It hurt so much I was crying but after a while it was over. I stopped crying and told Edward to go faster. He listened. We both moaned at the same time. He went harder and faster and deeper. I was screaming his name. he went to on of my breast and nibbled at it then switched back and forth still keeping a fast and hard pace. I screamed I told Edward I was about to come

"Come babe. Come at me like you never have in your sleep." He blurted our. But I came so did he. We kept going and going and finally we stopped. He pulled out of me. I must admit I was now sore.

"Edward when you said to come. What do you mean like I have in my sleep."

"well you sleep talk and one night you were saying stuff like 'Edward I need you' 'take me now!' and my favorite ' EDWARD PLEASE DON'T STOP!' oh and then you would caress you beast. I had to take care of business. But you almost did it for me. You had you hands around me and everything."

"Oh well. I don't care it happened for real. And was amazing. And maybe that's why I was always wet in the morning." He laughed at me. And I was almost asleep. He pulled the covers over us and went to sleep.

**a/n. there you go. My first lemon ever. I really don't care if it was good or bad. Just review. ily**


	12. i'm happy, content

I woke up in Edward's arms. I just can't believe I won. Then I heard Edwards' phone go off. He got up.

"Hey… no I can't I'm getting married… yeah I know… I can't leave her… no any other time…well than I'm not going to do it… I know I won't… you either give me another time or not at all… I'm sorry you made that choice… yeah Good-bye." He hung up his phone and put it back on his dresser.

"You could've gone. We could wait."

"No I can't be away from you. We would have to get an apartment."

"Well where is it?"

"Kentucky"

"WOW! I'm not living over there. Away from our family. No way."

"Well maybe I could go for a while. Would you be okay with that?"

"How long?"

"A month or two."

"Yeah. What do they want you for?"

"They want me to be in they're college."

"Well go for it bud. Go for don't let me stand in your way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll hang out with Alice and them. Hopefully they won't band me for their bed rooms."

"They will I just know it… only if I could get you in."

"No Edward I don't have too."

"Ok I'll call them back." He was back on the phone. Talking away. I put on some music on quietly. To clean it was a CD I had made just recently. It had

Something I Said by: Safetysuit

Someone like You by: Safetysuit

You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by: The Offspring

I Hate This Part by: The Pussycat Dolls

Never Let You Down by: The Verve Pipe

Here I Stand by: Madina Lake

Misery Loves It's Company by: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

How Do I Breathe By: Mario

I was listening to the first. And started singing along. Edward looked back at me while I started to get dressed in his boxers and tee- shirt. I got them on the started picking stuff up. His room was a mess thanks to us. And it was semi messy before. Edward was still talking to the person. He slid on some boxers. And a tee- shirt like I had on. We almost matched. Edward turned around and faced the window. He looked like a dad. All he need was some coffee and a news paper. And a kid. He would be set. He looked back at me and winked. I started singing to the next song. I was almost done. Then thought of the bathroom. I went in there and started cleaning. It needed a little work since I like live here. I only called Charlie and told him I was staying here. But I need to tell him the news. I don't think Charlie cares for Edward. But he is going to except that I am marring him. I have to talk to Alice about the wedding. She'll freak and start planning right away. I really don't care. I don't like to make big deals about things. Well back to life.

"You off the phone yet?"

"No" well I'll clean out his closet. I went to his closet. HOLY CROW! You should see this. Its spotless my closet is okay. But not like this. He has so many clothes. It's a walk in closet.

"Wow." I whispered in amassment.

"Don't get lost in there."

"I'm stealing some of your tees'."

"No you aren't."

"What ever happened to 'What's mine is yours'?"

"I threw it away."

"Well your mean." I said to him.

"You can have two."

"Three"

"Two"

"Four"

"Three"

"Four"

"Fine four." I ran up to him. And still saw that phone. What are they doing? Put him on hold? I stopped myself from kissing him. When I heard.

"Please hold." I took the phone from him and I knew that when you're on hold they can hear you.

"Listen here peps. Edward Cullen does not wait on hold."

"Maim. I'm sorry but he has too."

"No he doesn't."

"Maim are you his wife or fiancé?"

"Yes I am. And it's none of your business Kentucky."

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait."

"You're wasting his minutes here. HURRY UP!" I didn't give him his phone back yet.

"Mr. or Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"So you are the beautiful Bella?"

"Yes I am do you need to talk to Mr. Cullen about his time there?"

"Well yes but I want to talk to you first."

"Why?"

"Well I heard you singing in the background. When I was talking to your husband or fiancé?"

"Fiancé."

"Oh ok. Well anyway. Would you like to come here for free for a full year?"

"And Edward?"

"Yes."

"Well I have to think about it. And would Edward and I be able to get married at the time we want?"

"Yes you would."

"Well I don't know. It's so far away from Forks."

"Yes I know. But it wouldn't be a waste of time…"

"Well to me it is. I don't think I would be able to stay some where to sing."

"Well you would get a scholarship."

"Yes but I don't really need one. I've already got what I want." At that I grabbed Edward's hand.

"Well you would get a better job."

"For singing?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"You would probley become a singer."

"Well what if I don't want to be."

"Well you don't have to come over here."

"Ok but I'll think about it. And if I don't go Edward would only stay there for a couple of months."

"Yes I know he told me. And just think about it."

"I will."

"Good. Now can I speak to Edward?"

"Yes." I gave Edward his phone. I went to singing again. Then went to go get dressed and a shower. I got my bra from the bed and went to get my stuff from the guest room that I took in there the night I got mad at Edward. I got it then went back to Edward's room. I got some clothes and underwear. Then went to the bathroom. I was washing my hair when I was joined by someone.

"Care if I join?" he asked

"No I was just about to get out after I wash my body."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Ok. Do you need any help?"

"Nope I got it." I took some soap and started to wash my feet and work my way up. I got to a spot were Edward couldn't handle. And it was the spot where he loves most. He also did that when I was my stomach and worked my way up a little. My breast. He loved it. I rinsed myself off. Then washed Edward's hair. Then got out. And went to dress but. Edward grabbed me when I started to step out.

"finish what you started."

"What?"

"Finish." Did he really ask me to wash him? Yeah I think he did. So I rinsed out his hair and grabbed some Axe for him. And washed his neck. Then worked my way down. I got to his stomach. And a little lower. And I was at his best friend. Edward's breathing hitched. I got on my knees to be eye level with him. Got some soap and washed. Then I rinsed him off. I couldn't finish washing Edward. I was being pulled up.

"Edward I'm not done."

"Oh well. I need you."

"Well I don't right now."

"Please." I couldn't answer cause he already slipped in. It hurt for a little while. But then faded and was placed with pleasure. I screamed and moaned. Then I came. He loved that. Cause he came right after. We went until heard Emmett say

"Edward are you messing with my little sister?"

"No Emmett I'm in the shower. Bella is in our room." Good thing he always locked his bed room door. Edward was still thrusting in and out of me while talking to Edward.

"Good. I could have sworn I heard her screaming and moaning." Edward turned his head and told me to be quiet. I nodded. I was proud of myself I was quiet the whole time the were talking.

"Yeah. That might be Alice." He shivered that felt good.

"Yeah you might be right they were doing it. When I walked by."

"Thanks Emmett. I always wanted to know what they were doing."

"Your welcome. Enjoy the rest of your shower Edward. Is Bells asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Tell her when she wakes up dad wants to talk to y'all." He looked back at me. I nodded

"Ok I will"

"Bye Edward."

"Bye Em." He waited a little longer before I came again and so did he. Then he pulled out of me.

"Well that was interesting. Emmett found out that we have sex now."

"I wonder if he told dad that…"

"He probley did."

"Yeah your right." We got out.

"Edward? Did you use a condom last night?"

"Ugh…Yeah…Why?"

"I don't know it was just something that popped in my head. But we didn't use one right now."

"Yeah we didn't."

"Ok" I dried off and got dressed and brushed my hair and put it up. And looked in the mirror and gasped.

"Edward look what you gave me." I pointed to the hickey on my neck.

"Well it shows how much I love you."

"Well we have to go to my dad's and I have a fucking hickey on my neck!" I was freaking out. I went down to Alice's room and said when I noticed jasper and Alice.

"Alice I need make-up."

"Not now." I drew her attention when I pointed to my neck.

"Edward gave you a love mark! When last night when we all could hear y'all."

"Did Emmett?"

"Yes."

"Fuck! I need make-up I have to talk to my dad. And he wants us there A.S.A.P so get mini Jasper out of you and find me some make-up."

"Ok. I like that one. Mini Jasper." She got his boxers on and his shirt. Then she got me some make-up and did it. When I was leaving I said

"Have fun. Be safe." I ran upstairs to Edward's room.

"You ready?"

"Yeah… let me see your neck." He looked at it.

"Good as new."

"Ok" I ran outside got his keys out of my purse. Got in and turned the car on and put the radio on. Edward got in. then I took off. I was singing along to the song. It was the first song on the CD I was listening to before I took a shower. We got to the house in 3 minutes. Edward looked scared because my driving. Like Alice did. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I went to get his door like he does to me. He looked at me and shook his head. I went to get the door but it was opened by my dad.

"Hi dad."

"Hey Bells." My dad looked at Edward with disapproving eyes.

"Hello Charlie." Edward said.

"Hello. Bells Emmett told me you and Edward are getting married and did something last night and this morning. Please tell me he's wrong."

"Well I'm sorry dad but it's true."

"Bells you're turning into your brother. I want one normal child."

"Dad I am marrying Edward if you like it or not and it's my fault that we had sex."

"How?"

"I wanted to and Edward said no so I went stubborn on him then he got water balloons and I went inside no one was there and I took off my pants and shirt to dry and I was only in my bra and underwear and bam I turned around and Edward was there and so on. That I can't tell you."

"Have you talked to your mom?"

"No I'm going to."

"Ok I don't care if you marry him. I just want you to be happy."

"Dad he makes me happy"

"Good." He turned to Edward and said

"You better take care of her. If not I will load that gun and shoot you."

"Yes sir. You can count on it." We said our Good-byes and left. I got in the car. And started to singing when I turned on the car. I was happy. My dad approved and hopefully my mom will too. I asked Edward for his phone and I called my mom.

"Hello?" it was a guy voice. It was Phil.

"Ass crack give the phone to my mom."

"What ever."

"Bella?" my mom said

"Yeah mom I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Good for you. I'm so happy for you! When's the wedding?"

"We don't know yet because Edward got accepted to a college and he might go for a little while like a semester or two."

"Wow what college?"

"The one in Kentucky."

"Wow I hear that is one though college to get in to."

"Well then you'll be proud of me."

"Why?"

"They also asked if I wanted to go."

"What did you say?"

"I said I'll think about it."

"Good that's my girl. Always thinking."

"Well mom I got to go."

"Ok call me later."

"Ok. Bye mom I love you."

"Bye Bella. I love you." I hung up and gave Edward his phone back and then we were at home. I was happy beyond happy. I was full content. My parents approve. I'm so happy!

**A/n. 4 days till Christmas. There you go my longest chapter ever! It was 9 pages. I'm going to go for more next time. I got 531 people reading my story. I'm proud! Well I want a lot of reviews! Ok I'm not going to stop y'all from reviewing. Look up the songs on the CD. Only if y'all knew me y'all could look on my myspace profile and it would be on my playlist. And that does not mean go on ****.com**** don't do that I don't like to be found unless I get to know you. I don't want any stalkers. Talking to me. What else? What ever I might update today. I don't know yet. Well READY, SET, REVIEW!!!**


	13. just hangin out, a little worried

We went inside.

"I want to watch a movie." I said to Edward.

"Ok what movie?"

"I don't know. You chose." We went to his room. And I took off my shoes. And settled in the bed. Edward did the same. I snuggled with him. My head on his chest. His hand playing with my hair. It took me a minute to figure out what we were watching it was Titanic. I love this movie. I didn't know Edward did. Weird. I think he chose it because I like it. I don't care. I'm really tired our little time together in the shower made me tired. And being worried about what my dad was going to say. And my mom. And then how I'm going to kill Emmett. Then rose would kill me. At this point I don't care. He told my father that has a gun that I sleep with my fiancé. I mean is that a bad thing. I mean Emmett has been dating Rosalie longer than any of us. And he still hasn't popped the question. I think he's scared. He's a boy not a man like Edward. Edward had the courage to ask me. And took his chances that I might say no. but I said yes. Soon I feel asleep. Before supper. I felt Edward get up for it. I didn't care. I'm really tired.

**E P.O.V**

I was laughing all the way down stairs. Bella was going to kill Emmett. That aught to be good. I saw Emmett and Rose. And started laughing harder I was gripping my sides.

"I feel so sorry for Bella. She's going to marry that psycho."

"At least I had the guts to ask her. Even though she could've said no. and I had the ring. And I'm not scared to ask her anything. Emmett?"

"Dude why!?"

"You told your dad. And Bella didn't want to tell her dad that. Emmett she's not like you. She would have kept her virginity any day. But I lost control it was my fault."

"Yeah but you didn't have too tell Rose I was scared."

"Oh well."

"It was bad enough when Bella told Rose that I slept with Jessica at a party. Rose wouldn't sleep with me for a whole month."

"Oh my gosh that must have been torture."

"Just wait till Bella loves to have sex and wants it everyday."

"Bella wouldn't she's not like you."

"Yeah I know." I walked to the dinning room. We all sat down.

"Where's Bella?" my mom asked me

"She fell asleep. We were watching a movie."

"What movie?"

"Titanic"

"So that's where it went." Alice said

"Yeah." Then I heard footsteps. Bells came in.

"Hey."

"Hey" she said sounded like she just woke up.

"Bella are you hungry?" my mom asked

"No, just tired."

"Are you okay?" my mom asked

"I really don't know."

"What's on your neck?" she asked. SHIT!

"What do you mean?"

"You have a bruise on your neck. That is a bruise right Edward?"

"NO IT'S A HICKEY!" Emmett yelled

"Thanks Emmett."

"Edward you gave your girlfriend a hickey?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Since when?"

"Her birthday."

"You broke up with her on her birthday."

"No." I put Bella's left hand in front of my mom's face. She gasped

"Oh Bella! You have to let me help."

"Ask Alice" she said

"Alice?"

"Yes mom you can."

"Just don't make me look to girly." Bella said. I finished my dinner. And went upstairs. Bella wanted to stay down stairs. To look at what Alice has planned for her. And me.

"Did you get Bells pregnant?"

"No. I don't think."

"Did you use a condom?"

"The first time. The second time took use by surprise."

"When y'all were in the shower?"

"Yeah."

"Were y'all doing it when I was talking to you?"

"Yes…"

"Wow Bella is going to have to teach Rosalie how to be quiet."

"Well I don't think she will."

"Ok I love to hear…"

"Emmett I really don't want to know."

"Ok" I went to my room and listened to music. I listened to the band Saosin. It's a really good band. Bella loves them. I heard a knock.

"Hey" Bella said

"Hey"

"I have to take these." She showed me the box. It was a pregnancy test.

"Ok" she went into my bathroom and came out with a smile on her face.

"Negative!"

"Thank the Lord. Hallelujah!"

"I'm so glad I'm not pregnant. At least not yet. No more sex. No showers together. Until we're married. Like you said before."

"You should've listened to me."

"Oh well. I still have dreams."

"Yeah you do." We laughed

"So what are you doing?"

"Listening to music and about to go to bed."

"Good because I'm really tired."

"Ok go get ready for bed and all that." I laughed and she went to get changed. I got changed in here. Then I got in bed and turned of the light. Bella came in. Bad idea about the light she fell flat on her face. I sadly started laughing. She looked up at me and gave me the death glare. She got up and went to the guest bedroom. I waited… she came back in.

"I want to sleep in there."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"What ever." She got in bed and turned off the light. I soon fell asleep. And I felt feet on my back push me off the bed. I huffed and went to the guest bedroom. I slept there. Bella was being difficult. As long as she is I'm sleeping in here. I really don't care.

**A/n. there you go another chapter. You know what… I have only gotten 1 review today. That's sad. I would like some reviews. And not from the same people that always do. Although I love them you can still review. So ily… READY, SET, REVIEW!!!**


	14. goodbye hello wedding shopping WOOT!

"Bella I'm going to go to UK."

"I don't know if I should." I said

"Well it's up to you."

"When are you going to leave?"

"Soon, I'm leaving in an hour or two."

"But it's almost Christmas…"

"Yes I know I will leave you your present under the tree."

"What will I do with yours'?"

"I don't know I can take it with me and open it on Christmas day."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise." He gave mea reassuring kiss.

"Ok" then I walked out of the room to let him pack. I guess I could go home. Or should go with him? It will be living hell without him and Alice would take me shopping. I'm tired of shopping. I should stay so I can pick out my dress and bridesmaid dresses. I'm staying. I went back to Edwards' room.

"I'm staying."

"Ok I promise to call when I can and I will stay in touch with Jasper so I know what's up with the wedding."

"Ok. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." It was almost time for Edward to leave. I helped him pack. Then put it in his car. I was going with him to the airport so I could drive his car back. We got to the airport in time. The instructor was there to greet Edward.

"Hello are you Edward Cullen and are you Isabella Swan. Or do you want me to call you Cullen too? Where are you bags?"

"I'm not going. And right now I want my real last name. Not my soon to be name."

"Ok, it's your loss you aren't going. It's a great school. You can come visit Edward soon. Would you like to come with us there?"

"No I have to get his car home."

"Oh ok." I turned to Edward. I gave him a kiss. It would be a long time before I got another one. Then he was gone. I waved. He waved back looking sad. I ran out of the airport. And got his keys out of my pocket. And I started the car. And turned the music on full blast. The song was Secrets in Mirrors by: Spitalfield . I loved this song. I got to Edward's house parked the car. I got to his room and got my stuff and went to leave but Alice said.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay at my house till Edward gets back."

"Why?"

"I am not sleeping in Edwards' room without him here."

"Ok just be here tomorrow to go shopping. We have to chose your cake, dress, shoes, hair, jewelry…"

"I know."

"Ok bye Bella." I went outside and got in my truck. And went home…

"BELLS!" both Emmett and my dad yelled

"Where's Edward?" they both asked

"In Kentucky for a little while before the wedding."

"Why is he there?" Charlie asked

"He's at college."

"Which one?"

"UK"

"What?"

"University of Kentucky"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I got to go there too but I didn't."

"WHY?"

"Because I have to help Alice with the wedding."

"Ok" he stalked off to the living room. Then I went to my room and but my stuff on the floor. Emmett came in to my room.

"What?"

"Nothing just looking if you're any bigger in you stomach area."

"Why would I be getting bigger?"

"Your not pregnant?"

"NO EMMETT STAY OUT OF MY BUIESSNESS!"

"Gosh can't I be curious!"

"No you don't see me go up to Rosalie looking at her stomach. Now do you?"

"No"

"Yeah that's what I thought. Now leave." I pointed to the door so he knew where to go.

"Ok" then he left. I was really bored. So I turned on my CD player and put in a CD from along time ago. I turned it up really loud. For some reason I wanted to block out reality. But I finally fell asleep. But had a weird dream. I have no clue how to describe it. I woke up. And went downstairs. I went to get a drink of water and a snack. Then went back to my room. I turned down my music so Emmett could sleep. Same with Charlie. Soon I fell it to a deep sleep. Emmett came in to wake me up.

"Your fucking phone has been going off all morning."

"Give it to me." He did then left.

"**love?"**

"**What?"**

"**Sorry to wake you I forgot the time change."**

"**Yeah next time call me at noon."**

"**Well I'm here."**

"**Cool. What's it like?"**

"**It's very quaint. I like it." (A/n I have never been there so excuse me if it's not. I really want to go to that college when I can. I would be really close to my hometown and my parents so that's good. I'm all about this college. So that's why I chose it = p )**

"**That's awesome. I'm really tired so I have to go."**

"**Ok I love you and miss you."**

"**I love you too. DON'T OPEN YOUR PRESENT YET!"**

"**I haven't!"**

"**Ok bye love you."**

"**Love you too. Bye."** I hung up my phone and went back to sleep because today was going to be a long day.Then I heard my phone go off. It was Alice because the ringtone. It was Barbie Girl by: Aqua. Emmett came in my room singing along.

"**What!" I yelled**

"**Come now!"**

"**No I'm asleep"**

"**What ever be here soon!"**

"**Ok" I hung up.** And said to Emmett

"Go listen to it."

"OK!" I feel back to sleep. Then woke up again. Then I got up and got dressed. I put my shoes on and went to Alice's. She dragged me out of the truck and dragged me in to the house. This was going to be fun…

**A/n. 3 days till X-mas. There you go. Hey my sister had a rockstar and she's all WOOOO! It's creepy! Help! Well back to reality! I wants some reviews! So READY, SET, REVIEW!!!**


	15. sorry guys not a chapter but read

**Hey guys I'm sort that this is not a chapter… I won't be updating 'til X-Mas is over… so I will be making them open presents after Christmas. I thought y'all should know why… well any ways Merry Christmas guys… I love each and everyone of y'all that read… well anyways I hope y'all get everything y'all asked for… I do this… a lot. My bad A.D.D kicking in. lol. Well ily**


	16. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

_(I'll help y'all out. So you won't have to go back to look at the other chapter.)_

_I fell back asleep. Then woke up again. Then I got up and got dressed. I put my shoes on and went to Alice's. She dragged me out of the truck and dragged me in to the house. This was going to be fun…_

B P.O.V

"ALICE!"

"What?"

"Why do we have to do this on Christmas Eve?"

"Because I know how much you hate having to spend so much…"

"It's not for wedding stuff."

"So…"

"WHY?!"

"Because I said so."

"You're such a movie."

"What?"

"The movie. You know Because I Said So."

"OH…"

"Yeah you should so try your hair like blond."

"Why?"

"It suits your personality."

"What do you mean?"

"YOU ARE REALLY SLOW." I said slow so she would understand.

"Oh… HEY!" I could so take that she was hanging around Emmett to much. We got most of the stuff. She quit at half the list because I was complaining. I got to drive back to her place.

"You're staying here tonight."

"No I'm not. I'm staying at my place till tomorrow."

"Whatever." I got out of her car tossed her the keys. I opened the door to my truck.

"You have to be here at 6:00 a.m. SHARP! No excuses."

"Whatever. I'll be here when I am okay?" I yelled at her annoyed by the thought of 6:00. A.M.! I got in my truck and went home. I got home then went to sleep. I was waken up by Emmett screaming

"WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO GO TO ALICE'S!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Eddie's there."

"What I thought he wasn't coming home for Christmas!"

"Well he did. He also told me not to tell you. But it slipped it was the only way to wake you up." I hopped out of bed and went to get dressed I pushed Emmett out the door. I was dressed in jeans and on of Edward's Tee- shirt. I ran out the door. Got in my truck. And went to the Cullen's. I noticed a new car in the driveway. It was beautiful. It was the color Edward loved best on me. And it was a Porche. Right up my alley. I ran inside. A minute late. DANG!

"You're late." Alice said

"I know. I'm sorry. I woke up late and started yelling at Emmett because he ran in my room screaming like a girl."

"Wow… that's something."

"I know." I noticed Edward wasn't here. Emmett lied to me. Oh he is going to be dead meat when I get home.

"Okay kids. Who wants to be first?" Esme asked. Everyone raised their hand like kindergarden. She choose Alice. Good. She got tons of clothes. So did I. she got tons of stuff for me. I got tons of books, CD's, clothes, an airplane ticket to Kentucky, shoes, and new Ipod, a couple of movies, hair bows ( I needed some so badly.)

"Thanks guys I love it all. But I think I got a little to much clothes Alice."

"Oh yeah you have one more…" Alice said

"There's nothing under the tree…"

"It's outside. It's from Edward." I got up from the floor. I looked at her then went outside. The Porche can't be mine… can it?

"It's the Porche." She said

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. Even when the door opened and Edward got out. By then I was crying because I was happy.

"Edward I can't…"

"It's yours. You said you wanted one so there you go." I got in. it smelled new. I love that smell. It hade a hint of Edward in it. I looked over to the other seat. There was a note.

_Love,_

_I really didn't know I was going to be with you on this day. But I am. So that is good. Anyway… I just wanted to write a note because I felt like it. I love you. Merry Christmas _

_Love always,_

_Edward Anthony_

"Edward… thank you."

"Your little gift was not funny."

"Why? Alice thought it was good so did your mom." His eyes got wide at that.

"You told my mom?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because it was funny."

"Well not to me."

"Oh well. And here I got your real gift." I gave it to him. He opened it and looked like he was about to cry or something. He looked up at me and said

"Thank you I love it." He kissed me passionately. I only got him a book that he wanted so badly… I didn't think he would 'love' it. Oh well it doesn't really matter. He likes it. That's good. I'm glad he didn't like the other present. It was a man thong. Or a thong. I laughed at that.

"What?"

"I'm thinking of your other present."

"I already took it back."

"Really?"

"No I threw it away."

"Why. I could've took that back and get my money back."

"Oh well it doesn't matter."

"You're right." We walked in. Alice wanted a sing off. She really wanted me. But I said no.

"PLEASE!"

"No." I said as calmly as possible if I yelled at her she would probably start cryibg or something till I gave in.

"Please?"

"No Alice I said no and that's final." Emmett butted in.

"Alice you do not want to make her made. She will yell and it gets really loud because she used to be a cheerleader when she was young."

"I AM STILL YOUND EMMETT!" I yelled at him.

"And plus your house echoes." He said

"Oh well she needs to play. Today is about family. And all she wants to do is spend her time with Eddie."

"I DO NOT! I JUST DON'T WANT TO SING!"

"Well you are going to sing no matter what."

"NO I AM NOT!" I ran outside and got in my new car. And went home. I don't care who followed. She needs to learn that when people don't want to do something they don't want too. I mean how hard is that? Oh wait I needed to learn that a while back. When Edward said to wait but we didn't because Edward is a push-over. I got home. I got out of my car and went to my room. And locked it and played music really loud. My dad wasn't home he was at Billy's place… Wait he's at Billy's that means he's not here. Duh! I'm so stupid. Oh no there comes that word. I say it when I'm mad at myself or something. That's retarded. I could barely hear someone bang on the door. I knew it was Emmett he is the only one that does that.

"WHAT EMMETT!"

"COME OUT!"

"NO!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE!"

"ALICE FEELS REALLY BAD!"

"OH WELL SHE DESERVED IT!"

"I KNOW BUT STILL!"

"I NOT COMING OUT!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE NEAR THAT _PIXIE_!"

"OK WHATEVER. COME TO THE CULLEN'S WHEN YOU'RE DONE WITH YOUR EPISODE!"

"WHATEVER EMMETT JUST GO BACK! SPREAD THE WORD THAT I DIDN'T KILL MYSELF OR THAT I'M NOT CUTTING MYSELF!"

"YOU'RE CUTTING YOURSELF?"

"NO! I SAID THAT I'M _NOT_ CUTING MYSELF!"

"OH…"

"YEAH NOW LEAVE!"

"OKAY!" he left I was glad of that. I went downstairs to fix me something to eat. I was eating alone. Can you believe Edward didn't come? I mean why didn't he? I was okay with him coming. I guess he wanted to be with his family before he went back tomorrow. I still had that ticket to go. Maybe I can go with him. Yeah I think I'll do that. Get away from Alice. And everyone else. Yeah that's what I'll do. I got my phone and texted Edward.

_Yo man. Can I come with you tomorrow. I want to see the college._

_Yeah you can see my room. I have a single room. We get to be alone…_

_Hey remember NO sex._

_Yeah I know. Doesn't mean I can't think of it._

_So that's what you think of?_

_Sometimes._

_Wow I can't believe that. I perverted your mind._

_Yeah you did. Do you want me to come over right now?_

_Yeah more than anything._

_Okay I'll be there soon. I love you bye._

_I love you too._ Then the texting stopped. He was right he was over here soon. We hung out. He brought my stuff I got from his family and all that. We watched some movies. Then I went upstairs to pack he helped me. I told my dad where I was going tomorrow. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. But yet fun. I get to see the college that I turned down. I'm stupid for doing it. But any other time for college would be good. Not now because I have to plan the wedding and get ready for it and all that. I mean any other time is good but not now.

"I'll pick you up in the morning." Edward said

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Then he was gone. I went upstairs and took a long shower. Then got in my pajamas. And went to bed…

**A/n. there you go guys. I took me a while to come up with it but it hit me like a ton of bricks. MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! I already said it on my authors note but I felt like saying it now. =) anyway I want reviews people! READY! SET! REVIEW!!! **


	17. UK, Mr long, Kevin, and totaled Vlovo

**E P.O.V**

I woke up in the morning and got dressed. I went downstairs to get something out to eat for breakfast. I finished that then went to get Bella. I ran outside to my car. I got in and drove to Bella's. I got there and went to her door.

"Edward." Charlie said

"Charlie."

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed

"Love." Charlie just stared at us. He left to go to his car. He had to work today. I went inside and kissed Bella. I didn't notice anyone near us till I heard…

"FAHQUA!"

"EMMETT YOU GOT BALLS!" Edward said.

"I know. They're peanut butter."

"Emmett I do not want to know that!"

"No!" then he pointed to the whoppers he was eating. Reese's whoppers!

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I ran after Emmett. We ran outside. I saw Bella get her stuff. Then she came outside and put her stuff in the car. Her car. Her very beautiful car. I made my way over there. We got in her car. She was driving. Great… she turned on the radio. The song was My Baby by: Jesse McCartney. She knew every word to that song. She was practically dancing in her seat. She was hanging out with Alice to much. We got to the airport. We got out all her stuff and some of mine. That's all I had some stuff not a lot. Well Bella doesn't have a lot but a lot at the same time. It's because Alice helped. I know it. I heard her talking to Bella last night. She was spending a lot of time with her. We got our stuff and went inside. We put our stuff where we were supposed to. We got on our plane. First class. Yeah my parents aren't cheap. I heard Bella sigh and mutter under her breath "Why do they have to spend so much money on me?" I saw her roll her eyes too. I got out my Ipod so did Bella. I listened to Superhuman by: Chris Brown **(A/n you should listen to all the songs that I list at all times. I love this song! I love all the songs I list)** I soon fell asleep. I felt Bella shake me.

"We have to get on the other plane."

"Okay." We got our stuff and went to walk around and get on the other plane. Once again first class. I got in my seat so did Bella. She fell asleep first then I did. A little while later I was wide awake. Bella was still asleep. I had to wake her up to tell her we were at Kentucky. She got up and got her stuff. We got in the airport and got our suitcases. We went outside and got a Taxi. For Bella's sake she said in her sleep that she feels poor compared to us. So I'm getting a Taxi no matter how slow it is. I told him to go to UK. He said okay. We got there later because he was a slow driver. I left my Volvo here because I had Bella's car. We were going to spend our new year here. Well Bella for a little while. I was going to stay here till we got married and hopefully she will come to school here after. I doubt it though because she will find some way to deny this college just because it's far away. Before we went to my room I went to the guy that got me here.

"Edward are you cheating on your Dear Bella?"

"No sir. This is Bella." I said

"Oh why Hello it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Mr.…" Bella said

"Oh why yes just call me Charles. Since you are not going to this school. Unlike Edward. He has to call me Mr. Long." Mr. Long said

"Oh well I am going to be here a while and I don't feel like calling you Charles, Mr. Long. I don't seem right to have that advantage." Bella said

"Oh okay." Then he walked away. I took Bella to my room. I got there and noticed something. I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked around

"Someone has been in here." I said

"Who? I thought you said you had your own room." Bella said

"I do but when I was gone someone was in here…" I said

"Do you know who?" she said

"No." I said. I looked around again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." I looked around once more.

"KEVIN!" I yelled. And he came out of the closet. Bella screamed.

"Yeah about this…" Kevin said

"What are you doing in my room?" I almost yelled

"Ugh… I was looking for our project." He lied

"I will ask you again. What are you doing in my room?" I asked more calmly.

"I was looking for something." He said

"What were you looking for?" I said

"I rather not say it." He said

"Why not?" I asked

"Because she's in here." He said

"Well she can hear too. She's my fiancé." I said smugly

"Well I was looking for soap." He said

"Really?" I asked

"No." he said

"What were you doing in here Kevin? If you don't tell you will be sorry." I said

"I was looking for a knife." He said

"Why… are you emo?" I asked

"Maybe…" he said

"You are emo!" I said

"So!" he yelled he stormed out and I yelled at him

"CUT THE PAIN AWAY!" Bella was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Wow is he your friend?"

"Yeah I guess." I said

"Wow. Do you have to go to class tomorrow?"

"Yeah why do you ask?" I asked

"I don't know I have nothing to do if you're at class." She said

"Yeah I know. Just get settled in." I said

"Okay." She said. She started to put her stuff somewhere and started doing all sort of stuff. Then she settled down and watched a movie and fell asleep. Soon so did I. I woke up hungry. I noticed Bella was up.

"I'm hungry." She said like the first time I kissed her.

"Me too." I said. I got up and got my keys. That weren't there n the spot I left them in. I looked around and noticed them on the floor.

"Did you drop my keys on the floor?" I asked Bella.

"No why?" She asked

"They were on the counter. And now…" I said

"Kevin?" she asked

"Yeah." I picked up my keys and ran out my room. Soon Bella was following me. I went to look if my car was in the same spot. It was but you couldn't tell. My car was totaled.

"KEVIN!" I ran back inside and ran to Kevin's room. His door was unlocked. I slammed the door open.

"YOU TOTALED MY CAR! WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO NEAR IT AND WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Got near your car. Dude I'm sorry…" he said.

"THAT IS IT KEVIN HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY CAR?"

"A lot." He said

"AND YOU STILL DO THAT…"

"Edward calm down." Bella said.

"Okay only for you. Kevin you are dead meat." With that we left but before we left I said.

"Oh and you're paying for my car." I said to Kevin

"Shit dude how am I going to get that?"

"Get a job." I said. Then we left. We decided to eat what I had here. After that we went to bed. I took a shower and Bella fell asleep on my bed. Then once I was done I went to bed. I got next to Bella and fell asleep fast…

**A/n. sorry guys that I haven't been updating. I had to do make up work from missing a whole week of school because I was sick. I'm pissed off at fan fiction right now. And I think people stopped reading my story. Yep that covers it oh wait I haven't talked to a person that I want to talk to for a whole 24 hours. That is tough for me. I love to talk and his phone was off and dead. Now that covers it. No wait and I hate his best friend. There now I'm done. I hope y'all liked this chapter. I had to think of random names. I like the name Kevin. Well I got to go. ILY! I want reviews peps. AND READY, SET, REVIEW!!!**


	18. IMPORTANAT!

A/N

GUYS! I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't been updating! I mean I feel really bad! But the only reason why I haven't is cause I'm flipin moving! IN 2 WEEKS!!! And then I have to get everything in the new house and put everything in the right places. I know I'm so very sorry about not updating just please don't hate me! After everything is good in my life I'll get back to updating! And plus I'm having a writers block! So I love you all! ILY!


	19. yepp kinda crazy!

I woke up to Bella not in my arms. I got up and went into the kitchen area thing. Later on this morning I found out Bella was in the shower. I was going to take one but I'll wait till she gets out. Only what a minute later Bella came out in a towel. She is not fair! And she noticed I was staring at her.

"What I forgot my clothes." She said and got her clothes and went back in the bathroom. Well what am I going to have to eat for breakfast this morning? I think I'm going to skip breakfast. Bella came out. She came up to me and gave me a kiss. I broke away knowing after we get going we're never gonna stop. She pouted.

"Love, I'm going to be late if we don't stop." I said

"FINE!" she said

"I'm going to take a shower." I said

"Ok." She said. Then I went to shower.

**B P.O.V**

I went to go eat something and saw that Edward has barely anything. Ok today I will go grocery shopping. That's one thing I can do. It sucks that I don't have a shopping buddy with me (Alice). I was starving and I don't know why. Well it must be the fact that we barley at anything last night! That man is going to kill him self when I leave! Which I don't know when I am. I do and don't want to leave. I mean I want to stay here but I also want to leave. I mean this place will fall apart when I leave! I think I'll leave a couple days after New Years. Yeah that's what I'll do. New years is in like… I looked on a calendar. Oh it's just tomorrow. OH MY GOODNESS! TOMMORROW! I looked around. I was going to go crazy! Then my cell phone rang.

"**Hello?" I said into the phone**

"**BELLA! HOW ARE…" Alice screamed into the phone.**

"**Alice calm down." I said slowly so she could comprehend that.**

"**Ok. I have set a date for the wedding." She said confidently.**

"**Ok are you going to tell me when?" I said.**

"**Yeah… how's July 20****th****?" she said.**

"**No. do you have any other suggestions?" I said**

"**Well… how's June 21****st****?" she said**

"**That's a day after Edward's birthday." I said**

"**Yeah so" she said**

"**Maybe. I'll talk to Edward about it." I said**

"**OK! I really like that date." She said**

"**Why?" I said**

"**Well it's a day after Edward's birthday. You know she offered it on his birthday. I was about to ask him…" she tried to say.**

"**Why don't you. Text him later and see what he says." I suggested **

"**OK! Well I got to go Bella I'll talk to you later. I love you."**

"**Love you too Alice. Bye. And remember to talk to your brother. You know how he is. He's like really stubborn so be careful."**

"**Ok Bella I'll try. Bye." She said. **After a while I got off the phone Edward came out of the bathroom.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked

"Alice" I said

"What did she want?" he asked

"Oh to know when I wanted the wedding. She'll text…" I was interrupted by his phone vibrating on the side table.

"Alice?" I asked

"Yeah" he said while reading the text. He took the set next to me. I put down my book I was trying to read.

"Do you want our wedding on my birthday?" he asked

"I really don't…"

"Bella do you want it on my birthday?" he asked

"Yes and no." I said

"Well I need to know. I have to text Alice back." He said

"Wait do you want the wedding on your birthday?" I asked

"It would be the best gift in the world." He said

"Ok then it's going to be on your birthday." With that he texted Alice back. Then he got ready for class then left for it. Then I went grocery shopping. And I really don't know what to buy but I'll figure it out.

**E P.O.V.**

I wonder what Bella is doing. I saw Kevin he was walking towards me.

"I don't have Bella to calm me so your best advice is to go on with life and not to talk to me." I said to him

"Well then I'll keep the money." He said

"How can you have it in one day?" I asked

"I have conn…" I cut him off

"You asked family members?" I asked

"No…"

"Tell the truth." I said

"Ok yes I did." He said

"I'm not going to take it." I said

"Why?" he asked

"Well let's see. YOU have to pay for it not your family. YOU did it not THEM!" I yelled at him.

"Dude calm down." I did.

"You have time. Use it wisely." I said and walked away. Today was going to be fun.

**B P.O.V.**

I had got tons of food. I was going to invite the family over tomorrow. And have a party. But only us. I turned on the CD player. It was the song Angels by: Within Temptation. I love this song. I was putting the food up. I left out some stuff out to cook for dinner. I started cooking dinner. We were having chicken fried rice. My favorite. Edward came home around 6:00 and I was still cooking. And man was I listening to screamo. He said it smelt really good. So enough it was ready. We ate and I asked how school was. He said Kevin was getting on his last nerve but other than that it was good. We watched a movie and I fell asleep after the movie was over. I got up and went into our room. Got in some pajamas. Brushed my teeth. And got in bed and lied my head on Edward's chest and fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/n: Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't been updating!!!! I just recently got dumped by a jerk. And SCHOOL! Oh my goodness school. How much I dislike it I still have to go to it! Well review! Lots of love, Sarah **


	20. GUYS YOU GOT TO READ THIS!

GUYS!!!! I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I just moved. Started a new school. AND hung out with the people I left at the old place I lived at! I still have to hang out with this other person. BUT THAT IS NOT WHAT WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!!!! I'm so so so so so so so sosososososososososososososososo sorry this can go on. But anyways. I truly am orry. And these teachers give me homework like no end of the rainbow too! But today I didn't have any! Well I'll try to update A.S.A.P!

ILY,

Sarah!


	21. calling and no one answers!

**B P.O.V.**

I was going to call Edward's family today. Knowing Alice she'll call right before I do. Edward already left for his classes. I was going to clean up around here. It needs it but it also doesn't, it looks fine but not good enough for me. So I got my Ipod and got to work. I listened to my "Recently Added" section. I always listen to the music I just got. The first song was Love Game by: Lady Gaga (a/n. for some reason I have an obsession with Lady Gaga, I blame my ex-boyfriend! He's even more obsessed!) I started singing a long with it.

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

I wanna kiss you

But if I do then I might miss you, babe

It's complicated and stupid

Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid

Guess he wants to play, wants to play

A love game, a love game

Hold me and love me

Just want touch you for a minute

Maybe three seconds is enough

For my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Don't think too much just bust that kick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game

Play a love game

Do you want love?

Or you want fame?

Are you in that game?

Danes le love game

Let's play a love game

Play a love game

Do you want love?

Or you want fame?

Are you in that game?

Danes le love game

I'm on a mission

And it involves some heavy touching, yeah

You've indicated you're interest

I'm educated in sex, yes

Now I want it bad, want it bad

A love game, a love game

Hold me and love me

Just want touch you for a minute

Maybe three seconds is enough

For my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Don't think too much just bust that kick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game

Play a love game

Do you want love?

Or you want fame?

Are you in the game?

Danes le love game

Let's play a love game

Play a love game

Do you want love?

Or you want fame?

Are you in the game?

Danes le love game

I can see you staring there from across the block

With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh!)

The story of us, it always starts the same

With a boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game

Let's play a love game

Play a love game

Do you want love?

Or you want fame?

Are you in the game?

Danes le love game

Let's play a love game

Play a love game

Do you want love?

Or you want fame?

Are you in the game?

Danes le love game

I listened to this song till I got tired of it. But that was almost never. But I went to "Artist" on my Ipod. And looked up Lady Gaga. I listened to Love Game; Beautiful, Dirty, Rich; Starstruck** (A/n my favorite song out of her whole CD)**; Poker face; Just Dance; and the Fame.  All by Lady Gaga. Then I went to the next Artist on my Ipod. Which was Framing Hanley. I listened to one of my favorite songs by them. Alone in this bed. I had to stop doing what I was doing which I was mopping. And sang my heart out.

Waking up without you

It doesn't feel right

To sleep with only memories

It's harder every night

Sometimes I think I can feel you breathing on my neck

Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars

I think that he owes me a favor

It doesn't matter where you are

I'll hold you again

I wish I could hear your voice

And don't leave me alone in this bed

I wish I could touch you once more

And don't leave me alone in this bed

Not tonight, not tomorrow

I've got the feeling that this will never cease

Living in these pictures

It never comes with ease

I swear that if I could make this right

You'd be back by now

Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars

He knows he owes me a favor

It doesn't matter where you are

You'll be mine again

I wish I can hear your voice

And don't leave me alone in this bed

I wish I could touch you once more

And don't leave me alone in this bed

What about the plans that we had

We'd been crazy not to go

Meet me in capeside

I wish I can hear your voice

And don't leave me alone in this bed

I wish I could touch you once more

And don't leave me alone in this bed

Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone

Don't leave me alone in this bed

Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone

Don't leave me alone in this bed

Then I went to the other songs which I also love. It was almost 5:00 P.M. when I finished. I didn't feel like cooking. So I got out a bowl and some cereal and had breakfast for supper. After I finished eating I went to call Alice.

**Ring… ring… ring… ring…**

"**Hey this is Alice, sorry I didn't answer. Please leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as possible!" ** I didn't bother to leave a message. I just called Emmett.

**Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…**

"**Hey it's Emmett. I'm not really sorry I missed your call. You're probably as loserish as Bella. So I'm not wasting my time talking to you. Leave a message and I'm not so sure if I'll call you back. Peace home skillets!" ** I was definitely not going to leave a message. So I'm going to call Esme.

**Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…**

"**Hello you've reached Esme's phone. I'm truly sorry I didn't answer! Just leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."**

"**Hey Esme, its Bella. I'm just calling to tell you that it would be great if you could call me back. So yeah. Just get back to me when you can. I love you, bye." ** It was really weird that no one answered their phones. I wonder what could be going on in Forks. I was worried. Edward called saying he was going out with some friends and won't be back till late. So I think I'll do a little more cleaning then go to bed. I went to the Bathroom and started scrubbing the floor till it shined and went to the shower and got that clean. And carried on. I ended up cleaning every room in this dorm. I went to take a shower. A really long one at that. And got dressed and dried my hair. Headed towards the bed that was calling my name for a long time. And got under the sheet and cover and warmed up and fell asleep quick. I didn't even feel Edward get into the bed. I had to pee that's how I saw that he was back. I snuggled up to him and fell asleep. Again.

**A/n. HEY GUYS!!!!! I've missed the keyboard. And I was bored. I have like NO friends where I live. I just moved. Been in to much drama lately. The new school. My ex-boyfriend, Austin claims to still love me! He hates drama and here he is just starting it! I just sometimes want to die! I can't deal with ANYMORE drama at this age. I just want to scream * goes into corner of the room and screams at the top of her lungs screaming "I hate drama and want to die and just! AAAAHHHHHH!"* Yeah I like doing that. Its fun… not the you know screaming but the * goes into corner…* its fun it confuses people and helps with your problems. Sometimes. Lol well I want some reviews my dear readers! I haven't got a single one in FOREVER! But I love ya'll for reading. Please don't give up on me! Okay I'm gonna let ya'll hit the "Review" now! READY? SET? REVIEW!!!!!! Lots of love, Sarah!**


	22. still no answering!

**B. P.O.V**

I woke up next to a note. It said

Sorry love, I was going to stay in today, but it looked like I needed more hours. I'll try to be back as soon as possible! I wish I didn't. I would be helping you clean. By the way thank you for cleaning. Looks like you put your heart in it. I'll see you as soon as possible. I love you,Edward.

I folded it up and left it on his pillow. I still wonder why no one was answering their phones. I'll call dad today. Let's see if he'll answer! But I'll put that to the afternoon. I'm eating me some cereal and then go finish cleaning. Maybe take a walk, then come back and call the family. What cereal to have? Lucky charms? Fruity pebbles? Froot loops? I think I'll have fruity pebbles. I got out a bowl and poured the cereal. I heard a really loud slam of a door. It made me jump and saw it was Kevin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" I yelled at him.

"YOUR FUCKING HUSBAND IS GOING TO KILL ME!" he yelled right back

"YOU PRBABLY DESERVE IT!" I yelled back.

"I DO…" before he could finish I yelled at him with all I had.

"_YOU DO DESERVE IT! YOU TOTALED THE ONLY CAR WE HAVE HERE! AND YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THAT?! I THINK NOT! YOU DESERVE THIS! YOU NEED A GOOD LESSON! I'VE ALREADY LEARNED THIS LESSON! AND IT WAS BY HIM! IT WAS A COUPLE WEEKS AFTER I MOVED TO FORKS! AND YOU THINK YOU SHOULD GET AWAY WITH THIS! YOU ARE ABSOLUTLY WRONG!" _I yelled at him with all my might.

"Well I'm sorry." He said really quietly.

"You're still not getting away with this. If you think you do you're wrong. Now leave." I said. He left and I saw Edward when Kevin opened the door. Edward was giving Kevin the death glare.

"What happened?" I asked both of them.

"Well Kevin here. Decides to go in my class, sits next to me and start saying sorry. And said he DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!" he yelled the last part. I started laughing. They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh my gosh! This is SO retarded and immature!" I said but wasn't finished.

"Edward… we have money. And you expect this poor boy can afford to pay it! And Kevin… what you did was wrong. You should have listened to Edward and not have touched his car…" I was saying but interrupted.

"Bella… this isn't the first time Kevin has done this." Edward said through his teeth.

"Do what?" I said in shock.

"He has totaled my car before. I paid for it. And now he gets to pay for what he did." He said a little louder. With that I went up to Kevin and yelled.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY IT! NO MATTER WHAT! NO EXCUSES! YOU GOT ME?!"

"Yes maim" he said and left. I calmed down and said to Edward.

"Go back to class. You need to finish your hours. I've got everything in control here."

"Okay. Don't burn it down." He said.

"I'll try not to. Can't promise anything." I said with a smile. He gave me a quick kiss and left. I was going back to pick up my mess when Kevin came in with that big slam. After I cleaned it, I went to the little living room. And turned on the T.V and ate my fruity pebbles. I finished and went to go clean the other room. I got my Ipod again. And listened to one of my favorite songs Old School by: Hedley. I sang along to it.

"Don't believe everything happiness says

Nothing feels better than hiding these days

We bury our fears in the drinks, in these tears

For the day we believed we could fly

Call up your brothers and sisters and friends

We'll go back to the place where the night never ends

We'll remember the fires, the burning car tires

Boy how in the hell'd we get here?

[Chorus]:

So why don't you meet me down behind our old school

We'll waste away the weekend with perfect regard for how

Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity

The apathy surrounding me

Don't close your eyes or we'll fade

Away

Over and over and over again

We sat down for a minute, grew up into men

Now we're putting out fires and replacing car tires

Man how in the hell'd we get here?

[Chorus]

Fade away this time and we'll never get back what we

Gave away, when we still had that fire in our eyes

Don't believe everything happiness says

Nothing as real as our old reckless ways

When we'd drink by the fires

The burning car tires

Bad girls and good liars

The dreams we conspired

The day went crazy

The nights wild and hazy

Man how in the hell'd we get here?

[Chorus]"

I love this song! I listened to it over again and went on with different songs. Like Prom Queen by: Lil' Wayne. (**A/n. sorry if you don't like him that much! I don't care for him either but this is the only song I like by him. It's kinda weird. But I'm not gonna make her sing it. I mean who can sing Lil' Wayne's songs? Lol well back to the story!) **I changed the song I didn't really want to listen to it. I went to the song that was before it on my "Recently Added" thing. **(A/n sorry for interrupting again. I'm actually listing songs that are on my Ipod and I only listen to my recently added! And I have these songs on it too!) ** It was the song. If I Can't Have You by: Kelly Clarkson. I sang to it.

"Hearts break too fast

When the sentimental

Won't stay, won't last

When it's love at first sight

So why are my convictions

Blinded by your spotlight

Can't breathe, can't sleep

Need some medication

I'll kiss goodbye to my reservations

I know there's other fish out in the sea

Not for me

I want you

If I can't have you

Then I don't want anyone

I don't want anyone

If I can't have you

Then all the damage has been done

Baby

We can break these rules

If you wanna have some fun

If you wanna have some fun

Think of all the love that you would lose (lose)

If I can't have you (If I can't have you)

If I can't have you (If I can't have you)

Hot beat, cold sweat

Thoughts slippin' under

Can't fight, no threat

Cause there's just no use

One look no hesitation

I'm slippin' into you

Forgive these eyes

These lips you're tasting

No time to waste on an invitation

My shame, my self control

Has suffered enough

And everybody wants to be loved

If I can't have you

Then I don't want anyone

I don't want anyone

If I can't have you

Then all the damage has been done

Baby

We can break these rules

If you wanna have some fun

If you wanna have some fun

Think of all the love that you would lose

If I can't have you (If I can't have you)

If I can't have you (If I can't have you)

I haven't seen the best that love has had to offer

They say perfection's always right around the corner

Could be true

But if I can't have you

If I can't have you

Then I don't want anyone

I don't want anyone

If I can't have you

Then all the damage has been done

Baby

We can break these rules

If you wanna have some fun

If you wanna have some fun

Think of all the love that you would lose

If I can't have you (If I can't have you)

If I can't have you (If I can't have you)

If I can't have you (if I cant have you)

Think of all the love that you would lose (lose)

If I can't have you"

After I that I was done, it was time for a walk. I wouldn't go to far from campus. I have no clue what's around here. I got my Ipod and left the campus…..**2 HOURS LATER!**

I got back to the dorm. Around 3:00 P.M I decided to take a shower before calling. I got some clothes and went to the bathroom. I got in the shower about an hour later I got out of the shower. I got dressed and dried my hair and got my cell phone and sat on the couch. I called my dad first.

**Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…**

"**Hey you've reached Charlie's phone. Sorry I didn't answer just leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as possible."**

"**Hey dad, not you too! No one is answering their phones! Call me back when you can and tell me why ya'll aren't answering! I love you, bye!" ** I left him that message not calling any one else knowing they won't answer. I've called everyone but Carlisle, Rose, and Jasper. I have no clue what's going on and it is really worrying me. But I guess I shouldn't.

"_lookin at all or nothing, babe it's you and I. with you I know I'm good for somethin' so let's go give it a try. We've got our backs against the ocean it's just us against the world_..."

"**Hello?" I said in to the phone. **

"**Hey Bella, I won't be home till late." Edward said**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**I've got to talk to my professor." He said. and I knew he was lying.**

"**Tell the truth." I said**

"**Well you'll see tomorrow. Just fix you something to eat. Watch a movie and get some sleep." He said.**

"**Okay… I love you." I said**

"**I love you too." He said**

"**Bye" **

"**Bye." He said and then hung up.** I wonder what was going on. But I really don't care. I fixed me something to eat watched a couple of movies and went to sleep. A dreamless sleep.

**A/n. There you go. I'm on a roll. I'm updating more. I'm on spring break! I have 2 weeks for it too! Well you know what is really pitiful? The number of reviews I got yesterday. I got one. ONE. UNO! That's messed up I would at least like a progress today maybe up to 5? I'd really like to know what ya'll think about my story! But ya'll aren't really helping me! But I'm gonna stop talking and let ya'll hit the review button. Ready? Set? REVIEW!!! **


	23. I cant believe this happened

**B P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning with a loud scream.

"EMMETT SWAN! YOU WILL BE DEAD BY THE END OF THE DAY! _**GIVE ME MY SHOES!**_" I got out of my bed and went into the living room area.

"SURPRISE!!!!!" they all yelled. By I mean all I mean Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme.

"Charlie couldn't come." Edward said.

"Well I've been trying to get a hold of ya'll but no answer. Well that makes since." I said to all of them.

"Sorry I really wanted to answer." Alice started.

"It's okay Alice I totally understand. But one of you could have answer." I said

"Yeah I just changed my voice mail thing so it would get on your nerves." Emmett said.

"Well Emmett you succeeded. And who yelled and woke me up to early?" I said and asked.

"I'm so sorry Bella but Emmett wouldn't give me my shoes." Rose said.

"And I sorta finished it. He wouldn't give me my shoes either." Alice said.

"It's okay I just want some more sleep. So I'm going back to sleep." I said as turning to go to Edward's room. But I didn't get to his room without falling.

"Humph." I said as I hit the floor. Of course Emmett starts laughing. Everyone else stares trying to hold their laughter. Edward was the first one to crack. I just got up and went to his room and locked the door and fell asleep again.

**About 3 HOURS LATER**

"ISABELLA SWAN! YOU WAKE UP NOW OR I WILL GET EMMETT TO BUST IN THIS DOOR!!" Alice screamed. I got out of the bed and opened the door to a very upset Alice.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I yelled at her.

"It's time to get up!" she said.

"Where are ya'll staying?" I asked

"At a hotel not that far from here." Alice said.

"Okay making sure." I said

"Why do you ask?" she asked

"IDK my BFF Bob wanted to know." I said in text and a really girly voice.

"That's mean Bella." She said

"Oh well you woke me up." I said.

"Well it's noon." She said

"THAT'S TO EARLY!" I said.

"Well not for me. Oh and while you were asleep Edward had to go to class." She said.

"Oh my gosh school! I never get to talk to him!" I said

"Wow. I'm sorry." She said.

"And ya'll are some of the reasons why too." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Well ya'll have been taking him at late hours and I don't see him." I said

"Well we are his family." She said

"Whatever." With that I stormed into Edward's room and locked the door and watched movies until the day was over and I fell asleep and it was quiet. I was woken up by Edward.

"Love, if you can hear me please come open the door." He said. I got up and went to the door and unlocked it and got back into bed. He came over to the side I was sitting on. I didn't make eye contact with him.

"Bella…" he started to say.

"You could at least tell me they were coming…" I whispered.

"Well… I wanted it to be a surprise…" he said

"Well it sure was a surprise… I thought something happened to them…" I didn't finish.

"With Esme? Do you seriously think Esme would let something happen to them?" he tried to say without laughing.

"Well…. It could happen!" I said trying to defend myself.

"Well I'm happy that you're concerned about the family… I'd be more worried about Emmett more then anyone else." I stared at him while he said that. And then busted out laughing. He joined in. after we were done laughing.

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower." he said

"Ok… I'm going back to sleep." I said with a yawn. I lied back down. And soon taken over by sleep. But apparently I wasn't in a deep sleep. I heard Edward get in the bed and kiss me on my fore head and say goodnight. I really didn't hear anything else because that's when I fell into a deep sleep.

My dream was horrifying. That's all I remembered. Because apparently I was crying and woke up screaming. Edward had to wake me up. I was hitting him when I was asleep.

"Bella are you all right?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I guess…" I said really slowly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked slowly.

"I don't remember it…" I said as slowly as my other reply.

"Ok…" he said with a yawn.

"How about you go back to sleep and I go into the bathroom and wash my face." I suggested.

"M'kay…" he said dozing off. I got out of the bed and went into the restroom. I got in there and turned on a light. I turned to face the mirror and screamed bloody murder. I didn't want to see what I saw. Edward came in and saw who I saw.

"Leave before I call the police." Edward threatened.

"Not before Isabella comes with me." My long lost ex- boyfriend, Jacob, said.

"She will never, I repeat NEVER going to come with you." Edward replied.

"Yes she will. We belong with each other. We love each other. Isn't that true Bella?" Jacob said.

"Never in my life have I loved you Jacob Black!" I screamed at him. And that is the real reason why we broke up he broke up with me because I claimed to scream at him too much. He repeatedly hit me every time I did. He finally told me he loved me two months after he broke up with me. Truth be told I wasn't heart broken. He was… I was interrupted by him

"Yes you have. You told me two months after we broke up." He was lying through his teeth.

"I NEVER SAID THAT! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID THAT YOU GREETY LITTLE BASTERD!" I yelled at him. And bam swung the fist. He hit me with all is power I could feel it. And I hit the floor head first. I blacked out all I saw last was Edward hitting Jacob. Jacob was crying… true man he is. Then I went into darkness.

I woke up in the hospital. The place I hated most. Edward wasn't there. I started to get worried. Had Jacob come back and hurt Edward too? And then the nurse came in.

"You're up! That's wonderful!" she said

"Excuse me but, who brought me here?" I asked her

"This man named Edward Cullen, he just left to go get some coffee. He should be back very soon." She said.

"Thank you." I said. I was so relieved.

"Your welcome." She said then she left the room. And a doctor came in.

"Isabella Swan… well it's just wonderful to see you're awake!" he said. He must have had a really good day so far or he just takes happy pills…

"Everyone keeps saying that… How many days have I been in here?" I asked.

"Almost a week." He said.

"Oh…" I said slowly.

"Yes and the man that did this to you is in jail." He said. At that my eyes grew really wide.

"Wow…" I said

"You seem really shocked. But what he did to you is wrong." He said growing really serious.

"Yes I know. His dad is my father's best friend… He won't be too happy about this…" I said thinking out loud.

"Well his father can get him out. But I wouldn't get him out." He said , apparently he was thinking out loud too.

"Yes I know that too…" I said

"Has that man done that to you before?" he asked

"Yes Sir, he has. He has also tried to rape me." I said to him honestly. And just in time. Edward came in looking severely upset. He heard.

"Well he can be charged for that too. I will call the jail he's in and tell them that." He said and made a quick exit.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Edward asked.

"I was going to…" I said

"But you decided to tell the doctor first?" he said

"Yeah." I said

"Well." He said then walked out the door. Apparently he told his family.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!!!" they all yelled. I flinched. I didn't like loud noises right now. The doctor came in.

"Well Isabella, you are aloud to leave." He said.

"Thank you." I said while getting up. I asked everyone to leave politely so I could change. Alice brought me a change of close. She is the best. A t – shirt, jeans, a jacket, and converse. I got that on and went out and I didn't see Edward. Carlisle paid for me and he took me back to the dorm. I got out of the car and went to the dorm. I got in the dorm and saw a not on the counter.

_Bella,_

_I'll be back in your life soon enough. I think we need to be apart for a while so you are free to go back to Forks. We need to learn the feeling of trust and the meaning of truth. So for right now you go back and work on the wedding while I finish up school._

_Love Always, _

_Edward_

After I read that I went into the bedroom and got my stuff packed and went to get a taxi. The taxi driver took me to the air plane station. And I was on my way home.

**On the plane**

I took out my Ipod and listened to Lust a Prima Vista by the spill canvas. It's a pointless song but I'll be listening to it a lot. I can't believe Edward would actually do this. This is not how I want to spend my New Years Eve. But I guess it is how I'll spend it…

**In Forks**

I was at Charlie's house. Emmett wasn't there. My Porsche was. I went inside. Charlie wasn't home either. I wondered what was going on. I went to my room and unpacked my stuff. The home phone rang. I went down stairs and answered.

"**Hello?" I said**

"**Bella?" Billy said.**

"**Yeah Billy." I said**

"**I'm so sorry what Jacob did he went too far. I didn't expect him to do this." He said**

"**Billy. This isn't the first time it's happened he followed me to my mom's house a while back and tried to rape me. And then he started hitting me. He hung around Phil too much when we were together." I said.**

"**Well tell Charlie to give me a call when he gets home." He said**

"**Ok I will Billy." I said**

"**Thanks Bells" he said**

"**No problem. Bye." I said**

"**Bye Bella." He said as I hung up.** I went back up to my room to finish un packing. After I was done I went down stairs to fix me something to eat. And I as shocked to see who was there…

**A/N: HEY YOU GUYS!!!!** **How have yall been? I've been good. I just been goin through some heartbreaks but I'm still alive! I'm ososososo sorry that I haven't been updating. It's been what like 3 months since the last time I did! Haha. Sorry. Well I'd like some reviews from my awesome readers that I love dearly! Haha! Sorry. I feel like I'm in a laughing mood. Lol. Well. Back to what I was saying! Please review you guys! Thanks bunches for stayin with me! Well. My motto is… READY? SET? REVIEW!!!!! Haha! Love you!**


	24. oh my god this can't happen

**B P.O.V**

I wanted to run, as fast as I could. But I was un able to move from my spot. I began to worry. I thought he was in jail… did the doctor lie to me? No. he couldn't of have. What if he tries to hit me? No one will be here to take me to the hospital… or Carlisle.

"I knew he would do this to you Bella… why don't you come with me?" Jacob said.

"I would never go with you Jacob." I said in a stern voice.

"Yes you will. Or your poor little Edward will pay for your little mistake." Jacob said.

"No. your father is ashamed of you. And so will Charlie once he gets home." I said

"Oh really? Then why did my dad get me out of the jail?" he said.

"I just got off the…" I trailed off. He did! He didn't even care when I told him what was going on! That bastard! I see where Jacob gets it from!

"Yes. You just got off the phone with him. Before that he went to Kentucky to get me after I made my one call. And then when you got home we shortly arrived after. Maybe an hour or so." He said.

"You will never get away with this Jacob Black. I will tell my dad. And you will pay your time in jail. No matter what, I never want to see you again!" I yelled the last time. And that made him take a step forward.

"You. Are. Making. The. Biggest. Mistake. Of. Your. Soon. To. Be. Short. Life!" he said through clenched teeth. Then he left. I just fell. I wasn't hungry anymore. So I got up and went to my room. And just lied on my bed and cried. This New Year is going to be horrible. It is not how I wanted it to be. I wish Jacob was dead. Then I heard some music… I got out of my bed and opened my door. And it was Good girls go bad by cobra starship. Alice must be here. Or Emmett. Either one I wasn't going to be happy.

"BELLA! COME DOWN PLEASE!" Alice yelled. Ugh… it was Alice. Probably here to plan! Woo hoo!

"I DON'T WANT TO!" I yelled back. And then she came up the stairs. And dragged me down stairs. I hate her. I just glared at her. I'll just tell her why I don't want to do anything.

"Alice…" I started.

"No. we aren't planning. We're celebrating new years." She said

"No I don't even want to do that." I said while going back up stairs.

"Yes you…" she started

"No I'm not because I want to be alone because Jacob Black got out of jail and came to make me go with him but I said no. and now he's gonna go to Kentucky to hurt Edward!" I yelled at her while my voice was cracking at the same time. She stared at me then left the house. I saw her get in her car and drive away. But a different way then her home is… I felt horrible. But thank the Lord Charlie got home.

"BELLS!" he said

"Dad!" I said with less enthusiasm.

"Why are you home?" he asked

"Well… Jacob came to Kentucky and hit me and Edward started hitting him. Because Jacob hit me with full force and made me fall on the floor and hit my head. And there was blood. And it made me pass out. Edward took me to the hospital. I told the doctor it wasn't the first time he has hit me I also told him that he tried to rape me once. And then I found out that he was in jail. And I meant to tell you and Edward that Jacob tried to do that. But I just never did. And so Edward came into my room after getting coffee, and then stared at me in dis-belief. And then left and then all his family came in and then the doctor said I could leave and then I left and then I went to the dorm where Edward was staying and there was a note telling me to go home so we can work out the kinks in our relationship while I plan and him finish up school. And now I'm here. And Billy got Jacob out of jail and then Jacob came here. And gave me a talk. And now he's going to go hurt Edward somehow but I don't know how. And now I'm here telling you this." I said really fast. Charlie didn't say anything. He went to the phone and called Billy. So I went outside. I went for a drive. I realized that I had no where to go. Unless all the Cullen's were home. So I'll go see. I drove to his house to see that the only one that was here was Esme and Carlisle. Which wasn't a problem. So I drove into the drive way and went to the door and knocked since I didn't want to just walk in.

Esme opened the door.

"Why hello Bella! Are you ok?" she asked.

"I really don't know. I mean Jacob's dad got him out of jail and now he's going back to Kentucky to do something to Edward just because I wouldn't go with him." I said then I broke into tears.

"Come in side dear." She said. I walked inside and sat on the couch. Carlisle came inside and saw me and dropped what he had in his hands after Esme told him what was going on. He said good-bye to me and left the house. Probably to go to Kentucky. I feel like a horrible person to put their son in danger.

"I'm a horrible person." I said while crying. Esme walked over to me and said

"No you aren't Bella. I understand why you did that. Edward is able to take care of himself." She said mostly to herself. I asked if I could stay here tonight. She said it was fine. So I went to Edward's room and got on one of his shirts. And cried myself to sleep.

I was awakened by my phone ringing.

"**Hello?" I said upset**

"**Bella?"**

"**No… it's Bob. Let me go get Bella…" I said then hung up because I knew who t was. Then I turned off my phone. **I turned over and went back to sleep.

I was again awakened by Alice.

"Bella… wake up." She said crying. I sat up immediately.

"What?" I said worried.

"Jacob got a gun. And shot Edward…" she couldn't finish

"What?!" I said starting to cry.

"I took him to the hospital and they had to do surgery on him in order to keep him alive. But the shock of what Jacob did. He tried to kill Edward but all Edward did was lose a lot of blood." She said while crying.

"I can't believe Jacob actually did that. Is he in jail?" I asked

"I really don't know. But Bella if Jacob isn't… we're all in danger." She said really seriously.

"He called this morning…" I said

"Who Jacob?" she asked like she was blonde.

"Yeah. I said hello? And he said Bella? And I said no it's Bob let me go get Bella. Then I hung up. I didn't look at the number I just knew the voice." I said.

"This happened after he shot Edward." She said with a flat tone.

"I'm guessing he was going to gloat about shooting Edward. And he probably took off running after he did that not checking if he was dead and then called me and say that he's dead." I said.

"Wow… that was better then my guess." She said staring off. I started laughing at her.

"So… is he ok?" I asked

"He should be. Dad is with him… do you want to go see him?" she asked.

"Yeah. I do." I said while getting up. I went home to get dressed. Same as always. Alice had to pick out an outfit for me. I got it on with out arguing. Then we went to the plane station place. We got our tickets then got on the plane. It was a long flight there. But we got there eventually. We went to the hospital and to his room. Carlisle was crying… and that's when I noticed…

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry to leave yall with a cliffy. But I'm sure I'll be doing another chapter today. I've got plenty of time. Haha. Well please review. I love yall! READY? SET? REVIEW!**


	25. good

**E. P.O.V (****from the shooting.)**

I walked into my dorm and I could tell someone was in here.

"Why hello Edward." I knew the voice anywhere. Jacob Black.

"Why are you here." It wasn't a question. And my voice was harsh.

"I came here to tell that Bella doesn't want you anymore. She said that she doesn't love you anymore. She said the feeling went away." He said. I couldn't tell if he was lying. And before I could answer I heard a bang. It was a gun shot. It happened all too fast. The next thing I knew I was bleeding. I thought I was going to die. Seconds later I passed out.

**A P.O.V. ****(finding Edward almost dead.)**

I was starting to cry. I could tell something was wrong. I could feel. I ran into the university. I went to Edward's dorm and went in. I looked for Edward. He wasn't in the kitchen. I went to his room and found him on the ground with a puddle of blood. I picked him off the ground. Surprisingly I didn't fall. I started to run with Edward on my back. I could feel the blood seeping through my clothes. I got in my car and put Edward in the back seats. I put stuff down so the blood would get on to that. And I wrapped something around his wound to keep pressure on it. I speed down to the hospital. I got him out of the car. And put him on my back again. I ran inside.

"May I help you?" the lady at the desk said.

"YES GODDAMMIT! MY BROTHER IS DYING! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S BLEEDING TO DEATH?!" I screamed at them.

"Well I need you to fill…" she couldn't finish

"I'M NOT SIGNING ANY GOD DAMN PAPERS! GET HIM IN A DOCTORS HANDS AND HELP! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T I WILL…" I couldn't think of a threat. But they did as I said. They got him into a room. I followed they sent some other nurses to get the doctor. I think they were scared of me because they didn't say anything to me. I was crying. No not crying sobbing. He has a faint pulse and they aren't going very fast.

"HURRY UP! HE HAS VERY LITTLE PULSE! GWT HIM IN THAT ROOM!" I yelled at them. They went faster. They got him into a room. The doctor soon came in the room. One of the nurses whispered something to him. I knew she was talking about me. After she left the doctor was doing something I wasn't familiar with even if dad was a doctor. I heard my phone go off.

"**Hello?" I said**

"**Alice? Where are you?" Dad said**

"**I'm at the hospital with Edward. The same hospital Bella was at. Room 109." I said while crying.**

"**Ok I'll be there soon. I just went to Edward's dorm and cleaned up his blood." He said**

"**Ok. I'll see you soon. Bye." I said**

"**Bye." He said then hung up.** I looked at the doctor.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked

"I don't know yet… I'll tell you when I know he is." He said then looked down at me and said, "It's going to be ok. I won't let him fade." And gave me a weak smile. I knew he was going to do everything he can to help Edward. After a while they gave me the papers I should have filled out earlier but he was loosing his pulse and blood I could feel it. I filled out the papers and turned them in. Daddy came in the room and went straight to Edward.

"I'm gonna go home and tell mom and Bella." I said to him

"Ok." He said. I think he was paying most of his attention to Edward. It's nice to have a doctor as a dad. Because if the doctor did something wrong daddy could fix it and tell them what they did wrong. I went out the door and gave the bird to the people at the desks. And left I got in my car and drove all the way home.

**C P.O.V**

I was scared to death. I didn't know what was going to happen to my son. My only son. That was getting married in June. About mid-night I heard slow beeping in his heart rate. He was loosing his heart rate. It was getting slower. Until I heard the line… I didn't call for the doctor. I did what I knew what was the end. I started crying because I knew what was happing. What I've had to deal with many times. I heard somebody come in the room. Then I heard something drop and heard Alice call for help. I heard crying. But I stayed focused on Edward. The doctor came in and took Edward away. For surgery. Again. I was still crying. I looked at Bella and said.

"I'm so sorry." She looked at me and started sobbing. We went to the waiting room. All of us crying. About an hour or so the doctor cam out…

**B P.O.V.**

I looked up at the doctor. And waited for the new.

"We've got a heartbeat." He said. I was happy to hear that, "You can go in and great him. He's awake." I got up and saw that nobody else did.

"Go on ahead. You need to talk to him." Alice said. I walked into the room where he was at. I walked slowly. I went up to him he didn't see me. He was staring out the window. He looked at me and said.

"I thought I was going to die…"

You didn't you're here. Alive." I said.

"Jacob said that you didn't love me anymo…" he couldn't finish

"I love you. Now and forever. He is a bastard that needs to go rot in hell." I said being definite. I leaned to kiss him and his heart rate speed up. I pulled away and started laughing. He did too but flinched at the pain.

"Now you know how I feel when I'm in this situation." I said.

"Yeah… it's not fun at all." He said. We didn't say anything else. Alice came in and so did Carlisle after they were done crying. You could tell they've been crying for hours. I bet you could tell I was too. The doctor came in the room.

"Ok… here's the bad news… He is going to be handicapped till about July…" he said

"Wait… Our wedding is in June…" I said.

"Well then you'll have to postpone it till after he is well." He said sounding a bit sorry. He was just doing his job. Before I could answer Alice said to me.

"Well it gives us more time to plan…" she said trailing off into thought.

"Yeah I guess your right." I said. It was 5:21 a.m. I was ready to pass out. I am so tired. Edward was asleep with a healthy heart rate.

**A WEEK OR TWO AFTER EDWARD'S SURGERY!**

The doctor came into the room where Edward was in.

"Well Mr. Cullen you're aloud to leave." He said

"Really?" Edward said.

"Yes." And then he left. Edward got in his wheelchair and went to the restroom so he could change. Of course he needed help so he asked his dad. After Edward was dressed. We got Alice a wheelchair. We had a race. Alice vs. Edward. I pushed Alice and Carlisle pushed Edward. I'll probably end up in a room next if I fall.

"On your mark… get set… GO!" I yelled and took off. I ran all the way to the door which was pretty far. With Carlisle far behind. Alice got out of the wheelchair and gave me a high-five.

"WOOHOO! YOU DIDN'T FALL!" she yelled. And we did our little victory dance. After Alice once again flicked off the people at the desk. She always did that when she saw them. The guys were glaring at us. Now if it was Jasper pushing Edward then we wouldn't have won. Jasper is like a cheetah. We walked to Alice's Porsche. Edward was riding with his dad and I rode with Alice.

**At the Cullen's**

We got out of the car and we beat them home too. They got home shortly after. We helped Edward get in his wheelchair and get his stuff. He wasn't finishing school with his condition. Shortly after we got in the house we heard that Jacob was in jail and his dad wasn't going to get him out this time. Life was better and I was happy… for now at least…

**A/M: HEY guys! I think I surprised yall in the last chapter. Haha. Well. Please review! I need to know how yall like it. Well ily! READY? SET? REVIEW! Haha!**


	26. Damn, this is messed up

**B P.O.V.**

Edward was asleep. When I say asleep I mean out. He was asleep in his bed. I was about to go home. After everyone was calmed down. I went down stairs to see that everyone was asleep in the living room. So I went outside to my car. I turned on the radio. It was one of my favorite songs right now. One Time by: Justin Bieber. I turned it up really loud when I was out of sight of the Cullen's house. I got home to see that Dad or Emmett wasn't home. I wonder what's going on. I got out of my car and unlocked the door… My Dad never locks the door when he knows someone was going to be home… I open the door to find the house pitch black. I turned on the light. And screamed.

"DAD!" I screamed as I ran to my dad. He was on the floor with a puddle of blood around him. "DADDY! COME ON DAD! WAKE UP!" I screamed. I ran to my car and opened the passenger door and went back into the house and got my dad. I ran outside barely being able to hold up both of us. I get him in the seat and start my car. Turn down the radio and took off.

**At the hospital.**

I ran into the hospital. I can't believe that fucking douche…. The nurses tried to get me to sign some gay ass papers.

"NO! YOU NEED TO GET HIM IN A FUCKING ROOM NOW! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HE'S ALIVE! HET HIM IN A ROOM NOW!" I yelled.

"Ma'am, you need to calm…"

"SURE AS HELL I DON'T NEED TO CALM THE HELL DOWN! GET HIM IN A ROOM!" I yelled while trying to fight back tears. They finally got him in a room and started working on him… I didn't know who to call, or who to run to… I don't know where Emmett is. God I need him to tell me everything's gonna be okay. I sat in the waiting room. Staring blankly at the floor, tears flowing down my cheeks. I decided to call my mom.

***Ring…. Ring… Ring…***

"**Hello?" my mom said**

"**Mom… Dad's I the hospital and I don't know what to do or think. I don't know where Emmett is. And everyone's at Edward's house because Jacob shot him and all that jazz I told you about. And I think he busted out of jail to hurt someone else close to me…" I said really fast. While crying.**

"**Bella… sweetheart… just breathe and calm down… you don't know where Emmett is?" she asked**

"**No… and I want him here!" I said**

"**Have you tried calling him?" she asked**

"**No…" I said**

"**Call him and see if he answers. If he doesn't, call me back okay sweetheart." She said.**

"**Okay. I love you Mom." I said**

"**I love you too. Bye." She said**

"**Bye." I said and hung up.** I called Emmett and he answered he said he's on his way. I feel horrible. I haven't had sleep in a long time. I'm guessing Emmett told everyone cause when he arrived so did everyone else. Even Edward came. He saw me sitting there looking lost and alone and he came over to me.

"Love, He's going to make it out." He said.

"…All that… Blood… Lost so… Much." I said.

"Yes, I lost a lot of blood too. Look at me, I'm here and alive." He said.

"He had no pulse." I said looking at him blankly. He didn't say anything after that. How could something like this happen all at once? First Edward, now Charlie. I don't deserve this. I deserve to be happy with all my loved ones around. Damn you, Jacob. I hate you're fucking guts. I just want to be happy… to be happy. If my dad doesn't make it through this. I'll never be happy. I need my dad. Just like I need Emmett. Like I need my mom. If he's not here in life. Neither am I, I'll be lost forever, until I die. Never will I be the same. When I looked up from the floor, every eye was on me.

"What? Have you people never seen someone in distress?!" I practically yelled at them. They looked away from me. Knowing I'd start P.M.. One of the nurses came out after 5 hours and said they're still working on him. They said we could either stay or go home and get rest. Everyone, but me decided to go home and get rest. I couldn't go home until the blood was gone. So I told Emmett to clean it up. Once everyone was gone I sat in the waiting room for another 3 hours, and decided to see if they were still working on him. They told me it should at least be another 2 hours. That'd be 10 hours of working on him… I decided to go get coffee; it's going to be a long night.

**2 HOURS LATER**

They said they tried the best they could, but he's in a coma right now. They said I could go in and see him. I walked in his room very slowly. I was looking at the floor until I got to the seat next to him.

"Daddy, I need you to be here with me. I need you to wake up. Daddy, I need you in my life. Without you I'll be miserable. Daddy, please wake up… You need to see me get married, see me have a child. Daddy, I love you. Please… Please, wake up" I whispered the last part, tears flowing down my face. I sat there for what it seemed like forever. I finally sat back and listened to my Ipod. I listened to the bands: Adeltias Way, The Veer Union, and Foo Fighters. I slowly fell asleep.

**6 HOURS LATER**

I woke up six hours after I saw my dad. I haven't left the room at all. I'm waiting for him to wake. I promised to myself.

"Ma'am… I need you to leave. He's not allowed to have visitors right now…" she hesitated.

"Excuse me? I have every right to stay here. I am his daughter. I am not leaving his side until he wakes." I said looking at this woman like she's about to commit suicide.

"It's the doctors orders Ma'am…" she said

"I don't give a damn. I'm stayin here whether he likes it or not. He can kiss my ass." I said confidently. She decided to give up and sent the doctor in here.

"Miss Swan, I really need you to leave. With your presence here the patient will never wake." He said looking any me solemnly. I sighed and gathered my things, listening to his wishes. I left my fathers side. I broke my promise. The nurses were scared of me. They didn't say anything to me as I left. I'd be back after I had more sleep. I got in my car and drove home.

**AT HOME**

I decided to go straight to bed. I went upstairs, I told Emmett to go watch dad and to call me if anything new happens. I passed out when I changed and got in bed.

**EM P.O.V.**

I did what Bella said. She's really upset. Don't get me wrong, so am I. but I don't know. I kind of suspected something with Jake. I hate his ass. Goodness. I got in my jeep and went to the hospital. I went in.

"Where's Charlie Swan's room?" I said

"Room… 109… on your right?" she said like a question. I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Thank." I said and walked towards room 109. I got there. Damn. Dad looked horrible. I sat next to his bed. And waited for something new…

**B P.O.V** **3 weeks later…**

"We're here in memory of Charlie Swan. He was a father of two, a former lover, and one heck of a fisher. He was a great man…" I blocked everything out. I didn't want to hear it. My father was gone. I'm gone. I needed him. He left me…

"Bella, please come up and say a few words." I looked up and went up there.

"My Father, Charlie Swan, was the best father anyone could ever ask for. I still need him… But, that's not possible now. He still had so much life left to live. I have his bucket list with me as we speak. If anyone wants to help out, we're going to do everything on it. My dad would have wanted that. I love my dad to death. He means the world to me. As he was in the hospital I sat by him everyday. But eventually they told me that they can't hold him any longer. I couldn't believe what I heard…" I couldn't finish because I was crying. So they let Emmett go. He couldn't make it past the second sentence. I understand why. He lived with him his whole life… After everyone left and we got all the money they left for us. My mom thought I should move back there but I didn't want to. I was living with Edward now. Emmett and Rose off on they're own. I was an emotional wreck. I couldn't even step one foot in the house. And I cried every night after the burial. I was lost without my dad…

**A/N: Hey you guys! How ya'll been?! Im SOOO sorry I haven't been updating. Been through a lot this year. I've got a new boyfriend **** im happy lol. But yall know what I miss sayin my line. Lol. *sigh* at this time last year I was updating like no end of the rainbow! Lol. Im SO sorry I did this I feel really bad. I totally understand if yall hate me and think im TOTALLY screwed up. But wait. Its gonna get better. I promise. But anyway. Merry Christmas you guys! Im getting a camera from 'Santa' I also got a Wii. Lol.. But I hope all yall's Christmas wishes some true. I love you guys! READY? SET? REVIEW!!! **


	27. hey guys, sorry not a chapter

Hey ya'll… Umm,, first off, I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'm struggling with family problems. My sister decided to drop out of school and move to Trenton. And its fucked up the whole family. I've lost my way with Jesus. I got saved not too long ago. This Sunday I am getting Baptized, Thank the Lord. I've had killer boyfriend issues. Worked it all out, I'm all good. Life is slowly but surely getting better. On spring break. Regretting a lot of things. Wishing some thing's wouldn't of happened. I've realized how much I love writing, but I haven't had time to update at all. And I feel terrible, I remember starting a new chapter. And then my sister went and fucked up everything. My mom and dad felt absolutely horrible. For the time my sister was gone I was raisin my older brother and 5 yr old sister. I had no time to tell my friends. Yes, my sister came back to finish school because, she is 18 and she would either have to pay 30,000 dollars or go to jail for a year because of truancy. My mom was thinking of leaving. I remember the day my sister came back, I was with my boyfriend and we were playing Apples to Apples with my little sister and my older sister expected me to leap in her arms and bawl. Hell no, I was not going to do that. She broke my heart without a care. She was my bestfriend, and all she is to me no is a distant memory that consumed up space. I know that's terrible to say, but she left without a damn care of our feelings. She has barely any friends now, except for two Lesbos and her boyfriend… anyways, umm, I'm truly sorry for not updating, I have no clue if I should continue writing, ya'll obviously don't care for it, with how many chapters I've written, I've gotten what 45 or 46 reviews. Way to tell the Author you like it ;) but I'll live. But I don't promise my story days to continue… I'm truly sorry. I am dealing with a lot. The stress of my parents constantly arguing, randomly crying at school, almost failing, and raising my grades to a B average, and my dad wanting me to study for the ACT and SAT so I can get into a good college, I am only 13. and taking the responsibility for a lot. It's crazy in my house. I don't feel 13, my bestfriends ask me all the time when I'm going to start living my life and stop fixing everyone else's problems… but that's who and how I am, and it drives people crazy. People say I will achieve a lot in my life because what I put up with right now. I hate dealing with my sister. Its hard. And I'm not spilling this all out to get anyone's sympathy. Ya'll simply need to know why I haven't updated in forever. Lol. But yeah, I'd love to write but, I have no time, between my sister, my parents, school, and my other siblings and practically holding the family together. On the Brightside, I'm completely in love. I've got amazing friends there when I want to cry. I'm sorry for dishing all this out… I think I need to vent out my feelings. But yeah, I should post thins and then get off. I've got to mop the kitchen floor and clean the whole house, after my baptism my parents are throwin a party. So yeah, keep me in yalls prayers!

LOVE ALWAYS,

Sarah Elizabeth


	28. You guys : I'm sorry I let you down

Author's Note.

Hey guys. Almost a year, can you believe it? I Can't… Dadgom… I'm sorry for not updating sooner… But I'm not sure if I can… I'm honestly debating on deleting the story… I've sat at my laptop over, and over, and over again, totally at loss with words… I've been struggling with school, keeping my parents sane, helping my brother, and now, helping my older sister with her baby that will be due in August. I used to have so much free time to write… but, I can't anymore. I'm so busy now-a-days. I can't even explain to ya'll how hard this is for me to write this. But if it takes me a YEAR to update a story… That's pathetic. And I don't want to leave ya'll wantin more. Because I know I can't give what ya'll would like to read… I'm really sorry you guys… Bye :/

Love _**ALWAYS,**_

**Sarah**


End file.
